Lily Evans,  sigo aquí
by MJMurdock
Summary: Por petición popular, El diario maníacoobsesivo de Lily Evans vuelve con más humor, algo de sentimentalismo, ironía y muchas más situaciones en las que sentirse identificada con el personaje. Espero que os guste. Gracias a las que seguisteis la 1ºparte.
1. Chapter 1

Diario maníacoobsesivo de Lily Evans II- Sigo aquí.

Capítulo I

Mary Jane: Muy bien, por demanda popular, os entrego unas cuantas horas más de mi agitada vida. Muchas gracias por leer.

Lily se despidió de James con un beso en la mejilla. Después de guardar la lista de la compra equivocada en el bolsillo se puso la chaqueta, la bufanda y salió a la calle, hacía mucho frío, pero estaba muy segura de dónde quería sentarse a escribir. Tras caminar cinco minutos y comprarse un café con leche para llevar por allí cerca, encontró el lugar.

Entre tres calles de casas adosadas típicamente londinenses había un modesto parque, realmente pequeño, rodeado de verjas negras. Había nevado y lo que en primavera eran verdes, rosados y amarillos ahora era un paraje blanquecino, salpicado de marrones y alguna gota de verde. Acostumbrada al camino hacia allí, recorrió el camino de piedra y sin siquiera pensarlo se sentó sobre un banco que seguía cubierto de gotitas de agua a pesar de que eran las tres de la tarde.

Sacó un cuaderno de piel y una pluma verde de un bolso en el que apenas cabían las dos cosas. Suspiró, se apartó el pelo de la cara, abrió el diario y empezó a escribir.



28 de diciembre.

Sí, sigo aquí. Soy yo, Lily Evans, inquebrantable, fiel, enamorada, deliciosamente pelirroja y… con el autoestima por los aires. Estoy en Gwendwr Park, cerca de mi casa, de hecho, de nuestra casa. Como eres nuevo en el tema, te lo contaré. Me mudé aquí poco después de que muriera mi padre, y después de darme cuenta de que no podía llevar una tienda de discos y estudiar a la vez… James hizo el esfuerzo de venirse a vivir conmigo, dejando una casa preciosa, unos padres geniales y desde hace unos días, un gatito. Una auténtica monada.

Las razones que hicieron que tomáramos la decisión de regalarles a sus padres un gato no vienen al caso pero, creo que es el mejor regalo que se dio el día de Navidad. Aunque al Señor Potter le rechinaran los dientes cada vez que la Señora Potter decía "¡Es adorable!" o cualquier cosa por el estilo.

29 de diciembre

13:12 Estoy haciendo la comida. Tengo que empezar a pensar qué haré para la cena de fin de año. Oye, pero tú eres mi nuevo diario¡no mi lista de la compra! La Señora Potter ya me dará alguna idea.

¿Sabes qué? He decidido enviarle una postal de Navidad y algún regalo a mi hermana aunque no se haya dignado siquiera a llamarme. Voy a quitar la línea de teléfono de casa, solo la puse porque pensé que a lo mejor me llamaría. Y tiene mi número de teléfono la muy…

En cuanto James vuelva iré a ver si todavía venden postales de Navidad.

15:54 ¡Tengo las postales! Muy bien, mmmmh… "Querida Petunia, sé que no hemos hablado desde que murió papá pero…" No, se supone que en una postal de Navidad debería haber esperanza y buenos deseos, no me apetece comenzar recordándole que somos huérfanas.

James está escribiendo una nota para Sirius, vamos a salir a tomar algo esta noche y seguro que él no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

14:07 ¿Debería enviarle la postal con el papá Noel o enviarle algo menos… infantil? Pensándolo mejor, ya casi es fin de año, no tiene ningún sentido que le envíe una postal de Navidad, conociéndola, el día 26 ya debía de tener todos los adornos de Navidad en una caja. Voy a por el listín telefónico.

17: 34 Ha sido algo un poco extraño.

El teléfono suena. Hace mucho que no llamo a nadie por teléfono, y creo que James no entendía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, porque cuando me ha visto con el listín telefónico me ha dicho: "Si quieres hacer manualidades voy a comprar papeles de colores por ahí, que seguro no están escritos".

Vernon contesta.

- Buenas tardes¿está Petunia ahí?

James mira al teléfono como si lo acabara de descubrir. Frunce el ceño.

- La Señora Dursley se pondrá en seguida¿de parte de quién? – ahora me cuesta recordar esas palabras tan suaves en una voz tan ruda y grave.

- Soy Lily, su…

- Un segundo, por favor.

Cuchicheos. James suelta un "¿Pueden oírte con eso?" tan alto que soy incapaz de entender los susurros de Vernon y Petunia.

- ¿Dígame?- ¡mi hermana¡mi hermana!

- Petunia, soy yo, - tuve la infantil tentación de pedirle que adivinara quién era- Lily.

- Oh…

- ¿Cómo van las vacaciones de Navidad?- no negaré que estaba muy emocionada por hablar con ella.

- Oh... Bien, Lily…

- No me llamaste por Navidad, quería verte y…- un segundo¿cómo narices se si me ha llamado si no he estado en casa en todas las benditas vacaciones?

- Lily, tengo que dejarte.

- Nos veremos¿verdad? Es Navidad, deberíamos haber…- esperanza y buenos deseos, Lily- Papá…

Ahora vas y lo estropeas.

- Tengo que dejarte, Lily, lo siento.

Y allí termina la conversación. James tiene razón, con una postal tardía y un "Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo" hubiera bastado.

Papá estaría realmente disgustado, pero no se puede decir que no lo haya intentado.

18:45 He llamado a la compañía telefónica, ninguna llamada entrante, nunca, jamás.

30 de diciembre

Sigo pensando que mi vida es bastante triste. ¿Sabes? Yo no soy así. Voy a llamar a Petunia todos los días de fiesta que existen en el calendario, incluso días en que no sabrá ni ella que es fiesta. A ver si así se digna a decirme más de dos palabras. Papá lo decía, soy tozuda como mi madre.

Ayer salimos con Sirius a un local muggle que está cerca de aquí. En el momento en que el camarero le dijo a Sirius que "a lo mejor estábamos yendo muy rápido" me di cuenta de que llevaba cuatro copas seguidas.

Empezamos riéndonos de la música muggle y de los pantalones acampanados. Me gustaría ver a James con unos de esos… Por mi parte paso de ponerme una cinta en el pelo o unas plataformas. El mundo está loco. No más que yo, pero lo está.

- Quería deciros algo pero… el amarillo chillón de la falda de esa chica me ha dejado KO.

Señaló una chica que había en otra mesa.

- Padfoot, no hace falta que mientas, puedes decir que ha sido la chica…- James se llevó una colleja por eso.

- Sois un par de… críos. – dijo Lily la inconformista.

- Y por eso no puedes vivir sin mí.

James se me acerca vertiginosamente.

- No necesitas hacerte el borracho para que me trague eso.

No creo que haya bebido tanto en mi vida. Pero ahora me explico que me he despertado esta mañana con los vaqueros de James puestos. No te digo como se ha despertado James.

31 de diciembre

Estresada. Totalmente fuera de mí. ¿Quién me mandaría proponer el fin de año en mí casa? Suerte que los padres de Jame no vendrán, y seremos… Sirius, Peter, no espera, dijo que no podía dejar a su madre sola… (tiene no se qué cosa rara, para mí que solo está acatarrada), Remus, James y yo. Deidre no puede venir Es una pena porque es el último fin de año que pasará en Inglaterra, se va a Estados Unidos, no preguntes las razones, es demasiado largo...

Fin del Capítulo

Mary Jane: Lo sé, cortito, por eso he actualizado dos capítulos seguidos. Muchas gracias por los reviews que enviaréis, os las doy ya, de antemano, porque así tengo la oportunidad de acercarme el máximo posible a las veces que os merecéis que os lo agradezca, que son infinitas. Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

Diario Maníacoobsesivo de Lily Evans II- Sigo aquí.

**Capítulo 2**

**Mary Jane¿Qué decir? Disfrutadlo.**

1 de enero

04:56 Sí, de la mañana. Hmmmmm… si me dicen hace un año que a día de hoy estoy aquí, en mi cama, escribiendo un diario... me… ¿sorprendería? Oh, Dios mío. He bebido. He consumido una cantidad considerable de alcohol.

05:03 Sí. He bebido. Lo sé por… ¿mi aliento? No, mi aliento huele a menta fresca por lo que deduzco que me cepillé los dientes antes de irme a dormir, aunque sorprendentemente no recuerdo haberlo hecho.

05:07 Hmmmm… bien. Lily, deberías saber exactamente porqué estás tan segura de que has bebido.

05:10 Lily ha bebido, bebido¡bebido!… (eso ha sido canturreando, y ha sido una auténtica tontería).

05:11 Me estoy riendo porqué sí. Ay… ¿porqué estoy tan contenta?

05:12 Uy, creo que he despertado a James.

05:13 Oh, oh… no era James.

05:14 Dios, ni siquiera estoy en MI cama.

05:16 Muy bien, Lily. ¿Qué haces durmiendo en el sofá¿Qué narices hace Alguien-que-no-es-James durmiendo contigo¿Qué narices llevas puesto¿Qué hace la mitad del pudín en el suelo¿Porqué se te ha ocurrido despertarte a estas horas? Y lo que es peor… ¿cómo puedes saber que has bebido y ni siquiera acordarte?

05:20 Dos preciosos minutos de silencio, ronquido, coche que pasa… silencio.

05:22 No, nada, no recuerdo más que la cena y… un segundo…Sirius conjurando un par de botellas de firewisky.

05:23 Sí, eso es, firewisky.

05:31 No sé porqué estoy llorando. Creo que es simplemente tensión acumulada.

05:35 Lily eres tonta. ¿Cómo va a ser tensión acumulada si ayer te destensaste toda tú entera bebiendo firewisky como si fuera chocolate?

05:36 Y sigo sin acordarme de que bebiera… al menos no demasiado.

05:37 ¿Debería…. Acercarme a ver quién es el No-James?

05:40 ¿Debería… ir a ver si hay alguien durmiendo en MI cama?

05:41 Ninguna de las dos cosas me parece buena idea. Tal vez debería simplemente intentar dormir un poco. Un poco más.

05:42 ¿Dónde¿Acurrucada con el no-James?

05:43 El suelo es tentador…

05:45 He encontrado el rincón perfecto en la alfombra… bien acurrucadita. Buenas noches.

06:13 Que alguien me mate. No puedo dormir.

06:15 Me estoy empezando a dar cuenta de que me duele mucho la cabeza.

06:16 Y de que he dormido, al menos 3 horas de la noche con alguien que no es James.

06:19 Los cambios son buenos. Bueeeeeenos.

06:21 ¡Ay! No, la risa tonta otra vez… no.

06:25 De todos modos no hay suficiente luz como para saber quién es el no-James.

06:27 Dios mío. Como me duele la cabeza… no, más ronquidos no.

06:30 Los ronquidos vienen de mi habitación.

06:31 Voy a intentar volverme a dormir. Esta vez en el sillón.

06:32 Desde luego, el sillón era la opción más lógica desde el principio pero… no estoy muy elocuente ahora mismo.

06:34 Lily, haz un pequeño esfuerzo por acordarte de algo de ayer noche… anda.

06:35 De nuevo… nada. A ver, Remus vino el primero, trayendo una botella de vino que no sé con qué dinero ha pagado. Se me quemaron las patatas que iban con el roast beef… lo cual me dejó absolutamente mal como cocinera de buen comienzo. Y… luego… nos sentamos a comer algo de picar, nos reímos, Sirius llegó quince minutos tarde. Deidre veinticinco, lo cual hizo que tuviéramos que celebrar la cuenta atrás de fin de año en el segundo plato en lugar de en los postres…

Un segundo. Yo ya había bebido vino para cuando celebramos la cuenta atrás. ¡ Pero no tanto como para no acordarme de nada después de lo del pudín!

¡OH¡Me he acordado de lo del pudín!

Otra vez la risa tonta…

06:40 Sirius y yo forcejeamos por terminárnoslo. Fue el postre de mi vida. Es decir… soy tan feliz por saber que hay algo que me sale bien de verdad… pudín de chocolate… absolutamente delicioso. Pero está ahí empotrado en el suelo de mi comedor porque Sirius lo dejó ir cuando creía que ya era mío si seguía tirando con todas mis fuerzas. Y… claro, salió disparado por encima de mí en cuanto me caí de culo al suelo.

06:45 Buenas noches, mañana ya resolveré el misterio del no –James.

06:46 Tengo que decirle a James que cuelgue una estantería en esa pared de al lado del sofá, nos mudamos hace mucho como para seguir teniendo los libros en el suelo.

06:47 Dios mío. Acabo de entender lo escandaloso que puede llegar a ser que haya dormido en un sofá, es decir, un sofá que no es ni la mitad de ancho que una cama… con alguien que no es James.

06:49 ¡Él es el genio en transformaciones¡Él tendría que haber ampliado el sofá!

06:51 Aunque fuera quién fuese con quién he dormido da igual, porque en casa solo había gente… conocida, quiero decir que… Remus y Sirius…

06:52 NO, no puedo haber dormido toda la noche con Peter… Ay, es cierto, que no vino…

06:53 No tengo nada en contra de Peter, es un encanto, le falta un poco de iniciativa propia pero… es un encanto.

06:58 Sigo sin poder dormir… ya son casi las siete¿y si me pongo a hacer tortitas?

07:05 ¿Sabes qué? Me duele mucho la cabeza. Mucho.

14:54 Vaya mierda.

Primero, mi cuerpo decide ponerse de acuerdo con mi resaca y concluye que porque sí, hoy tiene que dolerme todo. Segundo, a las nueve de la mañana me volví a despertar pero te habías colado por debajo del sofá y no te encontraba. Ya era de día, así que decidí cerrar las cortinas para que Remus, sí, Remus Lupin, alias el no-James, pudiera dormir. Dios mío, Remus… ¿cómo pude ser tan idiota? (Ingenua, la palabra es ingenua). Ahora te explico. Tercero, me pongo a recoger la cocina tan tranquila. Hacia las nueve y media, cuando la cocina estaba prácticamente brillante, me da el ramalazo masoquista y me pongo a ordenar también el comedor. Como te puedes imaginar, tras dejar la mitad de mi piso como nuevo, (y lo empeoraré, mi barita estaba en mi habitación y, como comprenderás no fui a molestar a nadie que pudiera haber estado durmiendo en mi cama, por lo que hice todo eso sin magia) si no estaba suficientemente cansada debí de hacer ver que lo estaba porque… no sé como, me tumbé en el sofá, junto a Remus, sí, como lo lees e intentando molestarle lo menos posible me tumbé y me dormí.

Por cierto, lo que llevaba puesto era el delantal, sí, el delantal, llevaba puesto mi pijama de verano y el delantal. De un sexy alucinante. Y eso último lo comento en un tono de lo más serio. En fin…

A las doce en punto, dolor de cabeza y de estómago incluidos, James y Sirius salen de nuestra habitación y abren la cortina más cercana. Ojerosa, con las manos todavía oliendo a jabón y el delantal puesto, me incorporo. Remus sigue durmiendo tan tranquilo.

- Lily¿has dormido en el sofá? – Sirius me mira impresionantemente serio.

- ¿Con Lupin?

No había oído nunca a James llamar por su apellido a Remus, o al menos muy pocas veces.

- Buenos días. – Levanto la mirada desde la chimenea y veo a James, absolutamente serio- Eso mismo iba a preguntaros yo…

Silencio.

- Entonces¿no te acuerdas de qué pasó ayer?- no, Sirius, si te estoy preguntando qué paso es porque me acuerdo perfectamente…

- No, tengo una laguna memorística enorme desde el pudín.

James suelta un sonido raro que sonaba a sarcasmo mortal y dice:

- Mejor así. – enfadado.

No le había visto jamás así de serio conmigo… tal vez sí, cuando no nos hablábamos. ¡En quinto! Es idiota.

- ¿Me podéis explicar porqué he dormido en el sofá, por favor?

James se va con paso firme en dirección a la cocina, justo de espaladas a mí.

- En serio¿no te acuerdas de nada?- Sirius se sienta en el sillón.

- ¿Tengo que repetírtelo?

Puedo sentir lo que me pesan las ojeras.

- Pues… digamos que tú y Remus bebisteis mucho...

Miro a Remus, profundamente dormido. Me vuelvo a Sirius absolutamente incrédula.

- ¿Y?

Sirius se acerca a mí en plan confidente y me dice muy bajito.

- Hiciste y dijiste algunas cosas que tal vez no deberías haber hecho en presencia de Prongs.

Pestañeo, lentamente, miro a Remus, pestañeo, miro a Sirius.

- Estás insinuando una soberana estupidez.

Silencio. Se me cerraban los ojos. Y ahora viene mi punto número cuarto del día de porqué esto es una mierda.

Sirius me mira por encima del hombro, aguanta unos cinco segundos en los que mi mente vuela por la remotísima, absurda, estúpida y en definitiva imposible posibilidad de que realmente hubiera dormido con Remus… emmmh… por… eso. Y Sirius niega con la cabeza, sonríe y suelta:

- Prongs, no puedo más con esto.

Me giro siguiendo su mirada y me encuentro a James riéndose a carcajada limpia.

- ¡Por un momento he pensado que te lo creías¿Tu y Moony?- la carcajada era prácticamente despectiva.

En definitiva, me quedo dormida en el sofá con Remus por puñetera casualidad, James convence a Sirius… o al revés, me da igual, para gastarme una broma pesada que incluye insinuar algo con el que yo considero mi hermano por si daba la casualidad de que no me acordaba, porque debe de ser obvio que no me acordaría y… ¡no voy a volver a probar el alcohol en mi vida!

Lo entiendo todo. James todavía se reía de mí, Sirius parecía un poco más prudente. Me puse en pié, creo que también me puse roja. Respiré hondo, le miré fijamente, mientras seguía riendo.

No tuve que esperar mucho para que parara de reír. Estaba mirándole con toda la rabia que podía.

- Tú eres imbécil.

Ojerosa, despeinada, con un pijama de cerecitas y un delantal de rallas de colores, descalza y medio dormida… me dirijo con la cabeza alta hacia mi habitación y cierro la puerta de un portazo. Pobre Remus, pude oír como bostezaba y decía "¿qué ha pasado…?".

He logrado dormir un poquito. En mi cama, mi mitad estaba por deshacer, seguramente Sirius ha dormido en el suelo, como a él le da absolutamente igual…

Hoy le toca a James dormir en el sofá.

15:09 Emh… voy a llorar.

Después de escribir esto último, y tras recordarme a mi misma lo mal que había comenzado el año nuevo… salí a buscar comida desesperadamente. Al ver a Sirius engullendo tortitas como si llevara un año sin comer, mi estómago decidió que me estaba muriendo de hambre y rugió como no lo había hecho nunca. Seguía enfadada , y no mejoró mi humor el ver que estaban ensuciándome el comedor de nuevo, había migas y caramelo por todas partes.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – el muy elocuente James me ofrecía sentarme justo delante de un plato a rebosar de deliciosas tortitas.

Llevaba la camisa del pijama manchada de caramelo.

Desatándome el molestísimo delantal bufé y negué con la cabeza mientras le miraba de lo más incrédula posible.

- La próxima vez, ponte esto.

Le entregué el delantal y cogí mis tortitas.

Mi plato de tortitas y nada más, ni caramelo, ni cubiertos. Ni siquiera una triste servilleta.

En el momento en el que iba a ponerme a comer mis tortitas sentada en la cama y con los dedos, se abre la puerta de la habitación y aparece… adivina.

No, James no, Remus.

- ¿Porqué tiene que enviar un emisario?

Se sentó a mi lado me pasó unos cubiertos y un pote de caramelo.

- Porque… das miedo, Lily.

- Doy más miedo recién levantada y él hace siglos que… - sinceramente no sé que iba a decir.

- Estás recién levantada… y, enfadada, no sé qué es peor.

Intentaba inútilmente abrir el pote de caramelo… soy una debilucha.

- Oh, lo siento, Remus.- entorné los ojos y seguí intentando abrir el caramelo- De verdad, lo siento, esto no va contigo. Pero…

Aquí comencé a hacer ruiditos raros y a sacar la lengua… maldito caramelo.

- Trae…

Me quitó el pote y lo abrió a la primera. Sí, soy una debilucha.

- Pero es que… ¡Arg!

- Ha sido una chiquillada.

- Ya.- aquí empiezo a hablar en lo que yo llamo tono simpático-sarcástico- Pero tú te das cuenta de eso. James no.

Y obligué un silencio durante el que casi me comí las tortitas con la boca abierta.

- Dile a James de mi parte que son las peores tortitas que he probado en la vida. – lo cual era obviamente una mentira.

De hecho estaban deliciosas… con el hambre que tenía.

- Solo… una cosa. Bueno, un par de cosas- le miro con la boca llena, alza una ceja y sigue hablando-, Sirius y yo nos iremos, al menos, yo me voy a ir a casa. Sirius, si no tiene nada mejor que hacer…

- Puedo quedarme con James a solas- me maree un poco solo de pensar la broma verbal que estaba a punto de soltar-, lo peligroso es que me quede contigo a solas, oh¡no!- sobreactué irónicamente- Remus, avisa a James no sea que me dé por declararte todo mi amor y acabemos durmiendo juntos.

Remus alza todavía más esa dichosa ceja suya, suelta algo entre una carcajada y un "ehmmm…" y charquea la lengua sonriente, sonrojado. ¿Te he dicho que le quiero? Quiero decir, en serio, le quiero, es capaz de decir: "Lily, eres única, me lo tomo como un auténtico halago aunque sé que no era tu intención" y "deja de actuar como una cría" en… ¿dos¿tres gestos?

- Y… si has hecho una lista de propósitos de año nuevo… James me ha dicho que añadas "Pedirle la receta de las tortitas a Remus". Te la apunto y te la dejo en la cocina¿vale?

Remus se pone en pié, yo estaba masticando, por lo que no pude ni hacer un comentario hasta que él ya estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Así que grité.

- ¡Están para morirse!- y por si no quedaba claro- ¡quiero más!

En fin…

2 de enero

09:45 ¿Olvidado y perdonado? No.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Mary Jane¡Agradeceré cualquier observación! Besos. Que los dioses os sean propicios, amigas mías.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lily Evans, sigo aquí- Capítulo 3

Mary Jane: Os quiero, no hay otra manera de contestar a vuestros reviews, aunque suene petulante estoy convencida de que es un sentimiento mutuo. Dadle las gracias a Bellevans por su insistencia para que subiera el capítulo, aunque hay que reconocer que no es difícil convencerme de que me vuelva a emborrachar de reviews. Disfrutadlo.

3 de enero

12:23 Perdona que no escribiera antes. Mi querido James ha optado por hacer lo que la última vez que me enfadé con él. Dejar que se me pase. Y se me ha pasado.

Sinceramente, comparado con las razones que tenía la última vez para enfadarme con él, puedo entender que me comporté como una niña pequeña. ¡Leyó mi diario! Pero eso es agua más o menos pasada… te guardo bajo un tablón suelto del que James no tiene ni idea y te he hechizado para que solo yo pueda abrirte, aunque tengo que renovar el puñetero hechizo cada semana con una contraseña nueva, un día de estos se me olvidará, entonces ya me veo a mí misma recitándote el diccionario entero.

18:45 Pensando en papá. Tengo que dejar de hacerlo. Después de comer me he quedado dormida en el sofá, James no me ha despertado así que he dormido un par de horas y he soñado con papá. De pequeña oía a mamá de vez en cuando por la casa pero, claramente eran imaginaciones mías, porque la echaba de menos, pero… lo mío es insano. Tengo largas y tendidas conversaciones con papá, alguna que otra noche.

18:48 Esta noche le diré que me deje en paz. Lo de aparecerse en sueños debería tener un límite, seguro que está allí arriba falsificando alguna especie de tarjeta de paso o algo así. Lo estoy viendo, San Pedro diciendo "¿a usted no le vi ayer?" y mi padre poniendo los ojos en blanco " oh, no, claro que no, debió de ser mi hermano gemelo" y San Pedro pasa la ficha por una de esas máquinas que hay en el metro.

4 de enero

20:56 No, no, no… Entre todos los fantasmas de Navidades pasadas… él no.

21:03James no puede enterarse de esto. Le matará.

21:04 Dios mío, soy idiota.

21:06 Severus Snape está allí abajo en la calle, esperándome. Sí, esperando a que baje.

21:30 Me estoy portando como una auténtica imbécil.

21:37 Bien, voy a aprovechar que James está en la ducha y te lo voy a contar.

Severus… no tengo ganas de concretar en nuestra relación, gracias… es un viejo conocido.

Digamos que es un destacado partidario de lo que Deidre sigue llamando "el malo malísimo", intentó advertirme, hace poco de uno de sus ataques y… no tengo ganas de hablar de eso, el problema capital es que me ha enviado una especie de pergamino-postal de Navidad. Está escrita en verde y en la parte de fuera del sobre hay un par de hojas de muérdago dibujadas. Voy a enganchar la carta aquí, no puedo describirla y no tengo ganas de transcribirla:

"Lily,

Sé que es tarde para felicitarte la Navidad, pero de todos modos he decidido escribirte esto. Seguro que entenderás porqué no tengo a nadie más a quien dirigirme por estas fechas.

Me gustaría hablar contigo. Hoy o cualquier día, me da igual. Supongo que habrás pasado unas buenas Navidades.

Por favor, contéstame, estoy afuera, esperando la respuesta.

Severus Snape."

Esta notita la llevaba un patronus en forma de cuervo que he encontrado al llegar a casa en la ventana de nuestra habitación. Te puedes imaginar vaya panorama cuando he legado a casa de hacer la compra y me encuentro un cuervo azul que brilla en mi habitación, de poco me he creído que era un fantasma. Aunque les tengo mucha simpatía a los fantasmas, ¿sabes? Sir. Nicholas, el fantasma de Gryffindor, era un personaje realmente interesante, una vez me explicó un chiste muy bueno…

Lily, te vas de tema.

Acto seguido, lo pensé con más cautela que la última vez que le vi, saqué una pluma y escribí en una de las hojas de la libreta que uso para hacer la lista de la compra:

"¿Porqué debería fiarme de ti?" Era… lo primero que se me ocurrió tras una serie de incoherentes cadenas lógicas sin sentido. Y retiro lo de la cautela, soy una condenada maníaca irreflexiva.

Envié mi patronus con la nota.

Solo por si te interesa, es un cervatillo, James está especialmente ilusionado con la idea. Lo practicamos en clase, en la academia, Sirius se pasó cuarenta y cinco minutos de la clase a partir de mi éxito en conjurarlo repitiendo un sospechoso "ESO seguro que significa algo". El significado era tan difícil de adivinar (nótese la ironía).

En fin, a penas le hube enviado mi patronus volvió (no sabía que había progresado tanto como para que mi patronus aguantara tanto sin disolverse… soy un genio) con otra nota:

"Porque solo quiero saber cómo estás."

Lo más fácil era devolverle la nota con un "Muy bien, gracias"… pero eso es cruel, Lily. Así que… tuve que volver a conjurar mi maravilloso patronus para…

"Espérame en el portal, bajaré en cuanto pueda"

Mis conclusiones son, en primer lugar… que me da mucha pena. En segundo lugar… que no sé si debería hablar con él. Y en último lugar,… no me fio. Es muy tarde y ese hombre es un… proyecto de mortífago.

Por otro lado… todavía estamos en vacaciones de Navidad.

¿Qué hago? Tal vez ni siquiera esté allí, no habrá esperado una hora solo para verme, ¿o si? Voy a bajar.

21:54 James ya ronca.

¿Y si me está esperando allí abajo con un montón de mortífagos? ¿Porqué deberían querer hacerme algo a mí los mortífagos? Lily estás paranoica.

Me pondré unas zapatillas y bajaré. Dios mío.

5 de enero

09:25 Mi lema de hoy "Otro flashback, no, por favor". En dos días comenzamos las clases, y yo ya he tenido lo que se llama "encuentros en la tercera fase" con un mortífago. Soy la estudiante más aplicada de la clase, deberían regalarme un par de matrículas de honor solo por eso.

10:00 Perdón, me estaba perdiendo a James quemando unas tostadas, un día de estos me quedaré sin cocina.

Ya, supongo que querrás saber de Snape, ¿no? Muy bien. Tengo que advertirte que no me imaginaba ni yo lo que me esperaba. Fue una de aquellas situaciones en que… sin saber cómo ni porqué, te encuentras en una situación de una intensidad emocional que ni te esperabas ni querías ni…

En fin, me puse unos pantalones tejanos, unas botas y la gabardina, todavía no sé como James no se dio cuenta y siguió durmiendo.

Llevaba la varita en el bolsillo, debió de estar a punto de romperse en algún momento, la cogía con tanta fuerza…

Pero es que imagínate: a oscuras, el portal gris de mi bloque de pisos muggle, solo con la luz de la calle, sin saber si fiarme de ese hombre (… no hables así Lily, pobre Severus…), con el frío que hacía, no sé como no me quedé helada allí mismo en cuanto abrí la puerta. Iba a tres escalofríos por segundo.

Fui directa al bloque de enfrente, me pareció el lugar más lógico dónde esconderse, hace mucho que no vive nadie allí, incluso antes de que me viniera yo a vivir aquí. Pero oí su voz llamarme desde al lado de la puerta, me pregunto cómo lo hará para pasar tan tremendamente desapercibido. Aunque, sí, tienes razón, tal vez sea culpa de que en la calle solo hay un par de farolas, era muy, pero que muy de noche y él iba de negro de arriba abajo, sin hablar de su pelo… negro como cualquier lugar dónde no haya tocado jamás la luz del sol. Muy lista Lily.

Le saludé muy seria, totalmente desconfiada, como es lógico. Pero… tienes que entender, intentar entender, que aunque tenía una pinta de macarra-punk-depresivo que no se la aguantaba ni él, prácticamente me he criado con ese hombre. Y algo, parecido sin duda a algo que aprendes a base de mucha práctica, me dijo que no tenía ninguna razón para apretar la barita con tanta fuerza. Debió de ser alguna especie de mirada perdida o un gesto de la cabeza lo que cambió mi "¿Qué quieres?" que llevaba ensayando mentalmente desde que James empezó a roncar por:

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Adiviné una sonrisa irónica, que seguramente aprendió de mí en algún momento entre cuarto y quinto curso. Y a partir de aquí, todo fueron flashbacks, uno detrás de otro.

- Nada.

Con un viento helado sentí una ráfaga de instinto maternal o… fraternal que me dijo que obviamente estaba mintiendo. Y no es para tanto decir "fraternal" teniendo en cuenta que mi propia hermana no quiere hablar conmigo. Así que, Lily, borra ese escepticismo de tus pensamientos porque sabes que te ha salido del corazón.

- ¿Y …?- a penas me dio tiempo para formular una pregunta con sentido.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien. – asentí y me aseguré de mirarle a los ojos al decir lo siguiente en mi lista mental de cosas que debía dejar claras- Sabes que no debería haber bajado, ¿verdad? De hecho, no debería ni haberte contestado esa nota. – obviamente, esquivó mi mirada.

- Sin duda hubieras sido mucho más precavida enviando una lechuza al ministerio. – y lo decía tan tranquilamente.

No sabes lo que es esa sensación hasta que la sientes. Siempre puedes hacerte a una idea de lo que dirás, lo que pensarás al ver a alguien con quien has compartido tantas cosas, pero… esa indescriptible punzada en el estómago es… compasión y frustración.

- ¿De verdad estás tan cegado para no entender lo que eso significa?

Hablaba sin pensar, aunque soné bastante enfadada. Mi cabeza estaba en mi primera lechuza de Hogwarts, en mis primeras ranas de chocolate y no en recuerdos específicos, sino en algo que sentía completamente vacío.

Pero había un resquicio de naturalidad en su tono.

-Se perfectamente lo que significa, y no he venido a hablar de eso.

-¿Entonces?

- Sin embargo,- lo pensó durante unos segundos- podrías unirte a nuestra causa, Lily.

Con aquel frío mi mente corría más de lo que puedo expresar.

- ¿Vuestra causa? ¿Has venido a reclutarme o algo así? ¿Después del ataque del mes pasado vas a intentar convencerme de que me "una a vuestra causa"? –lo difícil aquí es matizar la cantidad de indignación e ironía que puse en pocas palabras.

Increíble.

- Ya no es como en el colegio, hacemos cosas mucho más grandes, Lily. Pero…

- Lo sé. Estoy en la academia de Aurores, Snape, sé muy bien lo "grandes" que son las cosas que hacéis. Gracias por recordármelo.

Me duele la garganta, mucho, y seguro que es porque solo llevaba el pijama, las botas y la gabardina. Solo de acordarme tirito.

Justamente cuando estaba empezando a recordar porqué tenía el impulso de llevármelo escaleras arriba e invitarlo a un chocolate caliente y a acordarse de cada momento desde que nos conocimos, fue a recordarme porqué pensar en él me desespera tanto.

Tal vez debí haber enviado una lechuza al ministerio en cuanto leí la nota… tal vez…

La impotencia me oprimía el pecho. Todo, el principio de mi misma como bruja que soy se lo debo a él, al menos a su parte no-mortífaga. Sé que tiene una parte menos… mala... o, al menos, la tenía.

- Tú y yo podríamos…- se le ensombreció la cara totalmente, era la expresión que tenía al hablar de sus padres cuando éramos pequeños, aquello me dolió demasiado- No sabes de lo que hablas, Lily, no tienes ni idea…

- No me hace falta,- Dios, me sentía caer emocionalmente por segundos- de hecho, creo que voy a enviar esa lechuza. – fue solo una excusa para darme la vuelta y volver a casa.

Pero, no llegué a tocar el paño de la puerta.

- Fui a ver a tu padre, Lily, al cementerio. En nochebuena.

Era como si me hubieran cortado el aire. Inspiré a trompicones, no me merecía una sola partícula del aire que respiraba. Ahora lo pienso y… tengo escalofríos.

- ¿Tú…? – logré articular.

Severus asintió y se volvió para verme, pude ver su sombra en la pared del portal. Lo que hubiera dado por que desapareciera.

Creo que fue entonces cuando me dio por llorar. ¿Porqué soy tan…sensiblera?

Pero seguía dándole la espalda, y me quedé totalmente quieta, había pensado en momentos como aquel durante mucho tiempo, y aunque era consciente, sobretodo después de mis últimas conversaciones a escondidas con él, de que si llegaba a volverle a ver y todavía peor, a quedarme a solas con él no sería para nada como lo imaginaba, verme en un momento como aquél me dejó totalmente bloqueada. Intenté no hacer ruido aunque llevaba varios segundos reprimiendo un sollozo.

Severus se ha pasado los últimos cuatro años haciendo ver que no me conoce. Y lo digo por…

- No llores.

Entonces me acordé de cómo narices se respiraba. Creo que solté el sollozo más sonoramente ridículo que le he oído a nadie. En serio, ¿qué querías que hiciera? El muy imbécil me estaba tocando la fibra sensible adrede. Estoy segura de que pensó, cuando llegue el momento en que empiece a acordarse de que soy un mortífago y se enfade de verdad… le soltaré la trola capital de que he ido a dejarle una corona de rosas blancas a la tumba de su padre. No… da igual.

- Mientes. – fue una palabra… húmeda.

Creo que me aferré a la idea de que me estaba engañando y de que aquella imagen romántica y dolorosamente penetrante de Severus mostrando un último signo de aprecio a mi padre era… una simple exageración mía fruto de un momento de delirio de mi imaginación hiperactiva.

Conseguí secarme las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, y … no podía seguir con aquello, me volví para decirle que se fuera o me vería obligada a enviar un par de lechuzas al ministerio. Me estaba examinando atentamente, como si todavía no me hubiera visto bien. Pensé que si me conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba llorando, sabría cuando había llegado a mi límite.

Chasqueó la lengua.

- No es para tanto Lily. Es solo que... le debo más a tu padre de lo que crees.

Puso los ojos en blanco, aunque parecía realmente turbado.

¿Me puedes decir porqué narices tenía ese horroroso impulso de abrazarle? No, no creas que lo hice, para nada. Soy demasiado orgullosa. Y una estúpida.

- Si solo has venido a decirme eso, vete. – créeme, me costó tanto decirlo como me costó reprimirlo.

Negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el escalón que hay entre el portal y la acera. Estaba pálido y ojeroso. Sinceramente, tengo miedo, más incluso que después del ataque en el que probablemente me hubiera visto atrapada. Nunca intentes predecir las reacciones de alguien, aunque le conozcas muy bien, siempre te sorprenderás.

- Siéntate conmigo, Lily, por favor.

No me preguntes exactamente qué pasó por mi cerebro en aquél momento porque, si te soy sincera no lo recuerdo cien por cien. Sabía que si de algún modo todavía había algo, un resquicio mínimo de un vínculo, de la naturaleza que fuera, entre nosotros, aquella petición era su manera de demostrarlo, y sentarme a su lado era el único modo de afirmarlo.

Así que, aunque había mil Lilys en miniatura en mi cerebro que gritaban a pleno pulmón "¡Ni de broma se te ocurra sentarse a su lado! ¡Es un mortífago! ¡Te va a avadacadabrar antes de que puedas decir "Y, ¿qué? ¿te gustó la lápida?"!" me senté en el escalón helado.

Pero si hubiera sido así, obviamente, no estaría aquí contándote esto. Estuvimos por lo menos quince minutos sin decir absolutamente nada. Yo, cruzada de brazos y hecha un ovillo por el frío, miraba al callejón de enfrente, sin siquiera pensar. Dejé de llorar en cuanto conseguí no pensar, es algo que he tenido que aprender a hacer, dejar la mente en blanco...

- ¿De verdad estás bien?- entonces me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de mí.

Le miré a los ojos y asentí.

- Dios, qué frío.- bástese que lo digas para que sople el viento helado.

- ¿Eres… feliz?- en algún momento de esas dos palabras le reconocí, enteramente. Sev, trasgresor incluso de la palabra "amigo".

- Sí. – clara y decidida.

En tres minutos, después de mirar al infinito, mientras él seguramente me observó, me puse en pie.

- Lo siento, Sev, pero tengo que pedirte algo.

Me imitó y soltó un suspiro convertido en vaho.

- ¿Qué me olvide de dónde vives?

- Hazlo, por favor.

Me revienta el tono suplicante en que lo dije.

- Puedo intentarlo.

- No, Sev, puedes hacerlo. – cambio drástico de tono, es increíble que me atreviera a decir lo que dije- O puedes hacer algo mejor, puedes olvidarte de que existo para mantener toda esa mierda lejos de mí, aunque sea porque en el algún momento me tuvieras un mínimo aprecio.

- Si dependiera de mí... – estaba todavía más pálido y con cierta expresión… ¿triste?

En vistas de que no parecía que fuera a contestarme nada, y mucho menos a discutir, pensé que el silencio otorga y di por sentado que aquello era un sí.

Tras dos pasos hacia la puerta…

- Adiós, Lily.

Fue realmente extraño.

- Buenas noches, Severus.

Y se desapareció.

Aunque confío plenamente en que no le volveré a ver, estoy aterrada.

6 de enero

11:23 Ayer me olvidé de decirte algo. Al llegar a mi acolchadita y calentita cama, desperté a James sin darme cuenta. Necesitaba un abrazo y… no contaba con que tenía manos y cara a temperatura ambiente, cosa que significa que estaba helada toda yo.

- Por Dios, Lily ¿dónde te has metido? – susurró frotándome las manos.

¿Sabes qué? Creo que si supiera que estoy escribiendo esto, seguramente me quitaría el diario de las manos y borraría estas últimas líneas. Pero… ahora mismo está en casa de Sirius, es un piso precioso, por cierto, nada del otro mundo, pero tiene su bañera, su sofá, ¡incluso su chimenea! No es que tenga mucha luz, y ahora mismo, si no fuera porque lo tiene hechizado la temperatura es prácticamente la de la calle así que… te hielas al entrar. Pero es fantástico para él, lo tiene totalmente… personalizado.

¿Por dónde iba? Oh, sí. Le hice prometer a James que no se enfadaría. Reaccionó mejor de lo que pensaba a mi torpe explicación, que en algún punto se tornó pesimista y adornada de sollozos.

- Quiero ir al cementerio, James.

Asintió convencido desde su lado de la almohada.

- Y seguro que te sentirás mejor si le hablas a tu hermana con el aparato ese muggle, y convocas una especie de reunión fraternal.

14:56 Así que, aquí estoy, con el pedazo de papel de la guía telefónica en la mano y el teléfono sobre mis rodillas sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Muy bien, James opina que soy una cobarde, ¿no?

Fin del Capítulo

Mary Jane: Estoy ansiosa de Reviews… digamos que tengo mono de reviews.. y necesito inspiración, como siempre, aunque tengo un esquema muy claro de los siguientes capítulos, pero agradecería que me ayudarais a procesar los detalles. Os quiero. Besos.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily Evans, sigo aquí- Capítulo 4

Mary Jane: La espera ha merecido la pena, os lo aseguro. A pesar de que he tenido al gran tentación de no actualizar hasta dentro de unos días, porque cierta lectora me amenazó con ántrax, y otra me traumatizó de por vida porque dijo que Lupin era gay… lo he hecho, he actualizado, porque me pueden las ganas de reviews a todas las amenazas y desprestigios a mis personajes favoritos. Creo que en este capítulo dejo bien claro, quién es el gay, y que Lupin, claramente, no lo es.

6 de enero

15:25 Vale, lo sé, no lo he hecho todavía y James sigue pensando que soy la más absurda de las cobardes.

Pues no lo soy. Que no. Ni hablar. Y punto final. Voy a marcar el número, bueno, primero tengo que descolgar y… marcar el número. Y… ¡oh! Me he olvidado de comprar ensalada para la cena, voy a tener que ir a comprar…

18:14 Lily, esto es ridículo.

18:35 Sencillamente ridículo.

21:45 No lo he hecho, ¿vale?

Lo sé, es horrible no tener el valor para llamar a tu propia hermana. Pero… me acuerdo de la última llamada y… tengo auténtico pavor a que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo. Hacia las seis, cuando he vuelto de comprar me he encontrado a James leyendo esta última página para saber si finalmente había llamado a Petunia (tranquilo, ya le he reñido por eso). Un segundo… ¿cómo ha descubierto mi contraseña? ¿Cómo…? Después la cambio… ese es un problema de fácil solución.

Pero ahora no puedo hacerlo, conociéndola, debe de estar a punto de irse a dormir. Aunque, tal vez, la estrategia sea esa, llamarla cuando se esté yendo a la cama para que así, medio dormida, me diga que sí a todo. Lo estoy viendo: "Petunia…" "Gruñido inconfundible de dormida" "¿Me regalarás para Navidad un tocadiscos último modelo?" "Gruñido que suena a sí" "A vuestra primera hija la llamaréis Lily?" "Claro…. (seguido de un ronquido ensordecedor)"

Pero… por otro lado… mañana iré al cementerio y me sentiré fatal si no hago esto.

21:58 ¡Ha! ¡Toma! Lo hice, lo hice, lo hice, lo hice. Y ha ido mejor de lo que creía… ¿o no?

Tuve suerte, porque me contestó Petunia directamente, si no llega a ser así, seguramente Vernon me habría colgado o me habría dicho que Petunia estaba en… cualquier lugar.

Casi la he obligado moralmente a invitarme a cenar. Raro en mí, auto invitarme a todo lo que se me presenta…

- Vamos a ir mañana al cementerio, no estaría de más que nos acompañarais.

- ¿Nos? – creo que me he acostumbrado a esa voz tan fría.

- James y yo, Deidre quería venir pero… se va a Estados Unidos dentro de poco y tiene que…

- Lily, Vernon tiene que trabajar y yo tengo cosas que hacer…

- Venid a cenar a nuestro piso.- lo dije tan impulsivamente que sonó incluso infantil.

No sé si creerme que sea mi hermana, porque…

- ¿Vuestro piso? ¿me estás diciendo que vives con él?

De buen comienzo, la pregunta me parecía tonta per se.

- Tal vez deberíamos vernos para ponernos al día y así podríamos, no sé…

- ¿Compartes piso con un chico?

- No, Petunia, comparto piso con MI chico, aunque no sé si técnicamente "compartir" es la palabra adecuada porque sus padres nos pagan la mayor parte del alquiler…

- ¿Sus padres? – creo que aquí soltó un bufido- ¿Están de acuerdo?

Llegado este punto, mi mente no podía comprender qué había de tan moralmente bárbaro en esa afirmación, y al no saber qué narices contestar, dejé que mi subconsciente hablara por mí.

- ¿Qué te parece si venimos a cenar un día de estos? Creo que papá no querría que nos distanciáramos, ya le hemos hecho suficiente daño olvidándonos la una de la otra durante las Navidades.

Al fin la hice entrar en razón, hemos quedado para el próximo sábado y, sinceramente, me da igual lo que piense, ella y el atrasado de su marido.

Necesito… necesito hablar con James.

7 de enero

12:34 Bien. Muy bien.

Primer día de clase y de momento mi vida va mejor de lo que pensaba. Aunque todo apunte a precisamente lo contrario, prefiero ser optimista y ver la parte positiva.

Para empezar, nuestra primera clase con Moody se ha cancelado, es muy original el hombre…

"Ellos están ahí fuera y son incluso peor de lo que pensáis, así que de momento, alguien tiene que estar alerta."

Era lo único escrito en la pizarra esta mañana… nos hemos ido a tomar un café. A su salud.

¡Oh! Antes de que se me olvide, a pesar de mis estupidos remordimientos… la opinión de James sobre los prejuicios de Petunia, y probablemente, de Vernon también, es: "Me encanta que nuestra relación sea algo moralmente reprobable". Creo que es una opinión influenciada indirectamente por Sirius, y no me preguntes de donde me he sacado esa creencia.

Te diré algo, aparte de la no-clase con Moody, que me hizo venir a la mente… infinitas situaciones, que incluyen a un punk- depresivo, más hechizos de lo permitidos y un sentimiento de semi-culpabilidad que no puedo describir… el hecho de que haya ido a clase a perder el tiempo, Lupin se haya ausentado todo el día, y Sirius nos dejara plantados porque tenía una entrevista de trabajo, lo mejor del día ha sido… vale, lo siento, no puedo ser optimista, de momento el día ha sido una mierda.

Pero ahora…

23:54 No puedo dormir. Sabes, se me cierran los ojos de cansancio, pero lo que es dormir… no puedo.

Y, teniendo en cuenta que mañana tengo clase, las doce de la noche… es bastante tarde.

Al final sí fuimos al cementerio por la tarde.

No era la primera vez que iba después de su entierro, fui cada domingo durante un mes y medio en verano del año pasado, Deidre me acompañaba. A veces le pedía que se quedara en la entrada del cementerio e iba sola.

Alguna vez llegué a pasarme hasta dos horas en el cementerio, hasta que Deidre entraba a buscarme, porque decía que aquello era insano, y tenía toda la razón. Por mucho que me doliera irme, me dolía más quedarme.

Esta tarde intenté planteármelo con tranquilidad, aunque es algo difícil hacerlo tras estos dos últimos días, en momentos como ese, tengo la sensación de estar viviendo la vida de otra persona, hay un vacío enorme que hace que el resto de cosas no tengan sentido. No sé si me he explicado, en realidad, no importa.

Ayer hacía mucho frío, creo que fue el día más frío de todo el invierno, aunque creo que ya he pensado eso de algún día de diciembre, de veras, hacía mucho frío. Más incluso que la noche de mi conversación con Snape, es la clase de frío que se mete en el espacio entre la goma que cierra el guante y la manga de la chaqueta y te deja helada hasta el hombro.

No sé como terminé con la bufanda de James puesta y una mano en uno de sus bolsillos. Es lo que tiene heredar una chaqueta vieja que era de tu madre… bolsillos rotos.

La sensación de estar allí, entrar, que te digan que cierran en veinte minutos, que esté a punto de hacerse de noche y pensar en a quién vas a dejar las flores es… ¿sabes lo que sientes cuando escuchas una canción extremamente triste, y crees haberla oído toda la vida? Pues lo mismo, pero sin música, simplemente ese dolor fantasma acolchado por vete tú a saber qué, pero exagerado, asfixiante.

En cuanto llegamos pude sentir los resquicios del estrés, la auténtica desesperación del día del entierro. Y de los días anteriores. Recuerdo que prácticamente vivía en algún lugar entre la escalera entre el primer y el segundo piso de mi casa y la sala común.

Todavía echo de menos, de vez en cuando, el simple hecho de poder entrar en su dormitorio, el hábito de dormir en el sofá. Se me hacía totalmente insoportable, el ir y venir de médicos, enfermeras, Petunia histérica… pero lo cambiaría ahora mismo por el golpe que supone una tarde como la de hoy.

Mi padre… no te voy a contar cómo ni donde está enterrado porque me parece una auténtica frivolidad. Pero, esto no se lo he contado ni siquiera a James, mi padre sabía que iba a morir, era más consciente que yo o que mi hermana. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, con su bata a cuadros marrón, me dijo, entre risas (¿cómo sino?, era mi padre), que lo que más apreciaba de mí era mi imaginación… "incansable, como la de tu madre" luego me pidió que no improvisara ninguna frase extraña y rimbombante que sirviera de epitafio. "Tienes el potencial para inventarte una cada día".

Así que cada vez que he ido al cementerio he pensado en algo distinto sobre él, algo que, no sé, algo que se que le haría ilusión. ¡Oh! Y casi tengo que pegarme con Petunia para que se dejara de los estúpidos epitafios.

En fin… me deshice de la mano de James que sujetaba la mía en su bolsillo para dejar las flores. Había un ramo pequeño de lirios blancos medio congelado. Pensaba que Petunia era más espléndida en esta clase de cosas. James se agachó para tocar la hierba con los guantes, yo le imité y me helé las manos de lo lindo.

El aire frío me helaba los pulmones, pero respiraba mejor, y obligué a James a volver a ponerse en pie para devolver mi mano a su bolsillo.

En unos diez minutos tuve una sensación de alivio increíble. Sonreí a medias, y le dije a James que podíamos irnos.

Un pensamiento como venido del mismo cielo se atrevía a brillar en mi mente: Mi padre me felicitaría por estar allí… con James, por vivir sin depender de mi hermana, por el piso, por la academia, e incluso creo que por lo bien que me queda la chaqueta medio rota de mi madre.

Seguramente ahora se me hará más fácil dormirme. Eres toda una terapia, ¿lo sabes?

9 de enero

Esta tarde fui a tomar un café con Lupin, nuevamente recuperado de sus noches de luna llena, pensé que estaría bien pasar la tarde con él.

Y James llevaba como dos semanas preparando una especie de salida de incógnito con Sirius así que he tenido una tarde intelectual con Lupin.

Sirius y James han ido a comprar no se qué a una tienda muggle, y se han ido de casa los dos, con pantalones acampanados y una camiseta a cuadros… ¿dónde está la cámara de fotos cuando la necesitas?

La cuestión es que cuando Remus fue a pedirme un café pude ver, perfectamente, y sin ningún riesgo a equivocarme, que la camarera le sonreía. Son-re-í-a. No sé si estoy siendo lo suficientemente clara.

Lupin pide el café, la chica sonríe, se parta el pelo de la cara, le brillan los ojos y pestañea como si le hubiera dado un ataque epiléptico localizado. Remus se pone rojo y yo sonrío como si fuera su madre y me acabara de dar cuenta de que mi niñito se ha hecho mayor.

No está bien que lo diga yo, pero… es que Remus es realmente guapo, y con esa mirada de interesante- sabiondo suya…

Así que he encontrado una nueva obsesión, sí, ¡lo he hecho!

Sé que soy una condenada entrometida pero… tengo que hacer esto. ¿Preparado?

¡Voy a encontrarle una chica a Lupin! Aunque dudo mucho que exista alguien que le merezca… Lupin necesita una chica. Maldita sea, es un hombre ¿no? Tengo que encontrar a alguien, debe ser una chica inteligente, un poco alocada, para que le haga sonreír y de vez en cuando le saque de sus casillas, pero tiene que ser buena persona, sobretodo, amable, ¡oh! Y guapa, guapa pero especial, a lo mejor, ¿alguien a quién le guste la música disco? No. No, no y no, tiene que gustarle el rock, pero el rock del bueno… Voy a tener que invitar a Lupin a un concierto.

10 de enero

12:42 ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Estoy rebosante de histerismo y emoción! ¡Me sale adrenalina hasta por las orejas! Acabo de volver del despacho de Moody. Va a dejar devenir a la academia, nos lo ha dicho en clase esta mañana. Y si es así, te preguntarás porqué estoy tan emocionada, ¿verdad? Pues, mmmh… primero voy a contárselo a James y a Lupin y a Sirius. Risa de loca de atar.

16:54 Tomándome un te, en una cafetería cerca de casa. Verás, tenía mis dudas sobre el hechizo patronus, porque, ¿recuerdas que te dije que había aguantado bastante tiempo sin disolverse el día que vi a Snape? Pues ahora no soy capaz de conjurar un patronus que aguante cinco tristes minutos.

Así que decidí ir directamente a Moody a preguntar, a pedir humilde consejo y… he encontrado la palabra perfecta para describir ese momento. He tenido que buscar en el diccionario pero la tengo. Serendipity. Esa es la palabra que concentra el hecho de estar buscando una cosa y en su lugar encontrar otra mucho más interesante. Serendipity. Curiosamente es una palabra que me encanta. Serendipity, serendipity, serendipity.

Verás, llego yo a la puerta del despacho de Moody, que, afortunadamente estaba entreabierta, estoy segura de que la tiene hechizada con todos los hechizos habidos y por haber para insonorizarla, pero… estaba entreabierta. ¡Hay alguien allá arriba que me quiere!

- Sí, Alastor, lo sé, pero no podemos permitir que alguien tan joven se arriesgue con estas cosas. – esa voz me sonaba una barbaridad, una auténtica barbaridad.

- Te aseguro que son de lo mejor que tenemos en la academia.

Oí a alguien moviendo papeles y arrastrando algo por el suelo.

- No podemos hacerlo, aunque nos falte gente para… lo que queremos hacer…

- Sí, ten cuidado, las paredes tienen oídos. – interrumpió Moody al señor de la voz tremendamente familiar.

Tengo que decir que a estas alturas yo ya me estaba comiendo el coco y destrozándome los labios de tanto morderlos, para saber de qué me sonaba tanto la puñetera voz.

- Tal vez dentro de un año o algo así…

- Escucha, tal y como están las cosas, amigo mío, te aseguro que en menos de seis meses estarás en este mismo despacho pidiéndome que les hable de La Orden…

Y… ¡plas! La puerta se cierra de golpe, por orden de la magnífica varita de Moody, seguramente.

Me quedé ahí plantada, con la enorme tentación de abrir la puerta en plan niña despistada y ver quién había dentro. Mi mente pasó por la posible secuencia con una rapidez impresionante. Lily entra en la habitación casi con los ojos en blanco, sobreactuando un montón en plan ¡oh! ¿no me diga que había alguien dentro? Y Lily se encuentra a Moody con su amante transexual al que llama cariñosamente "amigo mío". Lily, blanca, petrificada, cae al suelo de golpe, haciendo un ruido atronador.

Finalmente decidí esperar a que Moody terminara, ya no por el patronus sino por saber quién era la voz que tanto me sonaba. Y por no correr el riesgo de que al abrir la puerta me transformaran en un híbrido entre un gnomo de jardín y una vanshee.

En unos veinte minutos, cuando yo ya estaba prácticamente durmiéndome con la cara pegada a la ventana del pasillo, hilo de baba incluido, adivina quién aparece por la puerta del despacho y me sonríe como si yo llevara un florero en la cabeza. Albus Dumbledore.

Sí, el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. Mi mente asoció la cara con la voz tras tres minutos de sonrisa compartida.

- Señorita Evans, encantado de verla. ¿Cómo está el señor Potter?

Lily enrojece pasmosamente rápido.

- Muy bien profesor Dumbledore.

- Me alegro, señorita Evans, ahora si me disculpa…- ¿porqué siempre le brillan los ojos de esa manera? Me pone nerviosa, muy nerviosa, entiéndeme, el viejo es la persona más simpática y adorable del mundo, pero… ¿siempre tiene que mirar a la gente como si supiera algo que el pobre resto de la humanidad ignora?

Y fijándome en el asombroso brillo de sus ojos me di cuenta de que estaba bloqueándole el paso desde hacía como cinco minutos.

Al fin me aparté y le dejé pasar, no sin advertir que Albus Dumbledore es el hombre con mejor gusto para vestir que conozco. Es en serio, túnica azul marino, hebilla del cinturón dorada, botas de cuero marrón, con hebilla a juego, dorada, sombrero azul marino con detalle en verde esmeralda… ¿el sueldo de director da para contratar a un estilista? Si es así, acabo de cambiar mis más profundas aspiraciones, inquietudes por la conversación ultra mega interesante e inquietante, por el deseo de contratar al estilista de Albus Dumbledore.

Fin del capítulo

Mary Jane:¡¡¡Reviews Porfaplease!!!! Espero que os haya encantado, y si no ha sido así, igualmente, quiero que me digáis porqué.

Besos.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily Evans, sigo aquí Capítulo 5

Mary Jane: Mis mejores deseos para el año 2008. Uno de msi propósitos de año nuevo es escribir más, pero no solo fanfiction así que espero que comprenderéis que desate mi imaginación en otras cosas, y además que tenga que estudiar. Espero que os encante. Y un Beso

12 de enero

23:25 Haciendo… nada, por el simple placer de no hacer nada.

14 de enero

09:35 Estoy súper dormida.

09:45 En serio, me duermo.

09:50 ¿Soy yo, o de repente el profesor se ha puesto a hablar a cámara lenta?

11:24 Ego, ego, súper-ego y mega ultra ego. Soy un genio.

12:25 En clase. Lo siento, pero en ese momento no podía decirte porqué estoy tan convencida de que soy un auténtico genio.

Soy la mejor de las celestinas que pueda haber sobre la faz de la tierra. Lo tengo, quiero decir… la tengo.

15:37 En casa. Lo siento, al profesor le ha dado por cambiar una clase puramente teórica por una clase práctica y… no he podido explicarte porqué tengo los humos tan rematadamente subidos.

15:56 Y sigo teniéndolos. La tengo, la he encontrado, es la mejor.

Aunque tal vez debería contrastar con otras y... No.

La he encontrado. Tengo la chica perfecta para Remus.

Sé que parece increíble que la haya encontrado sin siquiera proponérmelo y en tan poco tiempo pero... lo he hecho, llámalo hado, llámalo iluminación divina, llámalo inspiración, llámalo casualidad... pero lo he hecho. La he encontrado.

Lo sé, soy repetitiva.

20:45 Hora de cenar. Al menos debería haber hecho la cena. Pero... ¿para quién voy a hacer la cena si el responsable de James todavía no se ha presentado cuando me dijo que estaría aquí a las siete en punto?

21:12 Furiosa no es la palabra... histérica. Porque he hecho la cena en quince minutos, y el señor todavía no ha llegado.

21:20 Bien, tu ganas. Te contaré cómo conocí a la futura esposa de Remus Lupin. Porque lo será, porque lo digo yo.

Estaba de camino a clase, sola, porque James en un abuso de confianza me dijo que no iría a clase y se quedaría haciendo otras cosas mientras yo era tan amable de pasarle los apuntes... lo sé, tiene mucho morro. En cuanto venga le mato.

Sigo. Iba a clase tranquilísima, pensando en lo bonita que es la vida, y lo horribles que son las clases cuando, literalmente, me cae encima alguien. Sí. Me cayó encima tirándome al suelo con un estruendo terrorífico una chica.

Y te preguntarás… ¿una chica? Sí, una chica. Sé que hubiera sido mucho más emocionante por no decir divertido que hubiera sido un chico, pero… si hubiera sido así ahora mismo estaría pensando que…. Uy… sí, si hubiera sido un chico… hubiera estado mucho mejor… Un segundo, me merezco que James no llegue a casa a estas horas por pensar eso.

Decía… (últimamente estoy más distraída que nunca) la chica era de lo más mona. Guapa no, es decir… no era una belleza ingeniosa de las que le gustan a Sirius, ni era una súper intelectual rarita… en las que, por mi experiencia, suele fijarse Remus.

Porque… sí, Remus solo se fija en auténticas rarezas intelectuales, y va siendo hora de que se entere que la conexión no tiene porqué ser exclusivamente psicológica. Estaba…Joanne, creo que se llamaba así, hija de muggles, inteligente, de Revenclaw, obviamente… la conocimos en primero, era… ¿porqué no decirlo? Fea. Remus se pasaba horas en la biblioteca consultando libros hasta que, pobrecito, se dio cuenta de que a la chica solo le interesaba para que le hiciera los deberes. Creo que esa experiencia contribuyó un montón en el carácter de Remus.

Y luego estaba una chica morena de Gryffindor a la que se le daba bastante bien la adivinación. Debió de ser en sexto…Un auténtica pánfila si me preguntas a mí. Pero a Lupin le pareció... interesante. Se las daba de sabihonda misteriosa era una creída egocéntrica estúpida, créeme, conozco a la gente enseguida.

(Irónico que digas eso tú, Lily, viendo tu historial con James… ¡oh! Ese imbécil mentiroso, en cuanto llegue…. Furiosa, furiosa… ¡Furiosa!)

¡Oh! Claro… y también estaba Diane… Diane es la mejor apuesta que ha tenido Lupin en mucho tiempo, era amiga mía, bueno, nuestra, inteligente, guapa, era, ¿cómo lo diría?... Mediterránea, claro, por eso terminó yéndose a Grecia y echándose novio allí sin que Remus moviera un dedo. Si es que ya digo yo que el chico necesita un empujón.

¿Por dónde iba? Sí… la chica, pelo cortito, nariz … normalita aunque más bien pequeña, cara redonda… en fin, monísima, se levantó de encima de mí lo más rápido que pudo…

- Perdón, perdón, no sabes cuánto lo siento…

Toso, recuerdo cómo se respira y la chica me ayuda a levantarme.

-Nada…

- Lo siento, de verdad… un encantamiento de camuflaje que me ha salido muy mal, lo siento, en serio, si llego a saber que…- y siguió así como tres minutos seguidos, mientras yo la examinaba detenidamente, sonreía, iba a comprar, me hacía la manicura… (He sido irónica y exagerada con el paso del tiempo y la charla de la pobre chica, por si no lo has entendido).

- Lily Evans.- y le tendí la mano cortándole el rollo completamente.

- Yo soy… Alice.- dijo todavía muy sobresaltada… y eso que ya debían de haber pasado como veinte minutos…

Mientras yo me quedaba pensando en que era realmente extraño que la tal Alice, aparentemente, no tuviera apellido, ella seguía hablando sin darse cuenta de que yo no le prestaba ninguna clase de atención.

Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, la escena era bastante ñoña y típica, pero es que estaba muy reflexiva. Así que nos quedamos en silencio durante, al menos tres minutos enteros, hasta que, como buena inglesa que soy, se me ocurrió…

- ¿Quieres un te?

- De hecho… - entrecerró los ojos y miró por la ventana como si intentara recordar algo muy importante- debería de irme a clase… creo que llego tarde.

Me llevé la mano a la frente con mi expresión "mierda… esto no puede pasarme a mí".

- Yo sí llego tarde, perdona pero… te importaría...

Y me fui, lo sé, lo sé… debería haberle dicho algo más, pero… ¿Qué querías? "Oye, te parece que te presente a un amigo con el que quiero emparejarte? ¿Y si hacemos un te y te planeo una cita? ¿a que me elegirás de dama de honor cuando tu y Remus os caséis? ¿ te interesan los hombres lobo intelectuales, guapa?

"¿Qué tal si nos vemos por ahí?"… esa era una buena respuesta…. Mierda.

Llaman a la puerta… es James, siempre da golpecitos en el pomo de la puerta con los dedos cuando tiene que llamar porque se ha dejado las llaves dentro. Le haré esperar un poquito… solo por el placer de hacerle esperar un poquito… que se aguante.

Tendré que esconderte bien porque cuando le haya matado, no quiero que te utilicen de prueba contra mí.

15 de enero

02:25 Sí, son las dos y media de la mañana, no podía dormir y he venido a la cocina a hacerme una tila y me he dado cuenta, divina cuenta de que:

Sigo sin poder dormir

Me acabo de tomar la última tila

Ya no escondo el diario dónde solía hacerlo porque… no lo sé, ahora mismo no tengo ganas de pensar.

¿Para cuando vas a dejar las enumeraciones?

James es imbécil. Lo sé, soy consciente de que es la… enésima vez que lo digo, y… a penas hace quince días que te escribo.

Verás, bienvenido a mi día a día: hoy quiero a James, mañana le odio, si mañana me quiere, seguiré odiándole, pero si decide odiarme, le querré hasta que me quiera y entonces... vuelta a empezar. Pero… estamos bien y eso… (Lily pone los ojos en blanco).

16 de enero

09:56 Clase. Lo sé, no te dije nada sobre lo que le dije a James anteayer por la noche, pero es que he estado muy liada con… sinceramente, con nada, no sé qué narices hago dándole excusas a un diario.

Pero aún así, te lo contaré. La secuencia es sencilla, así que por mí como si te da igual y no quieres prestar mucha atención y pasar de mí como de… ¡Dios!... ¡Cómo estoy!

Lo siento… es que son los días previos a esos días del mes en que sientes la gracia de ser mujer y no estar embarazada… aunque estoy muy cabreada porque creo que estoy siendo víctima de un embarazo psicológico… porque … tiene que ser psicológico. ¡Dios! Me voy a saltar clase y me iré directamente al San Mungos. ¡NO!

10:30 He pedido consulta urgentísima hace… media… ¿una hora? Y sigo aquí, en la sala de espera, blanca, impoluta…

10:36 No puede ser… ¡psicológico! ¡psicológico! ¡psicológico!

10:38 Tiene que ser psicológico… porque… porque… porque soy MUY buena haciendo pociones. Y es una auténtico razonamiento causa-consecuencia, ¿vale?

11:01 Me estaba empezando a poner absolutamente histérica y a gritar para que me pasaran directamente delante de la lista cuando… justo delante de mí, se coloca… la futura señora Lupin. En esos momentos, dejé el diario en mi bolso, y comencé a frotarme las manos al más puro estilo malo de película antigua.

Ella, muy mona, me sonríe y me saluda con la cabeza, mientras tanto yo seguía allí frotándome las manos y elaborando un plan que no seguí. Me puse en pie y me senté a su lado, porque era un sitio que acababa de quedar libre y "me hacía ilusión leer la revista que la señora de al lado acababa de dejar".

En cuanto vi el titular "tú y tu futuro bebé, vínculos mágicos" la tiré casi temblando al suelo, como si aquello fuera lo más asqueroso del mundo. Lo sé, soy patética, pero sigo absolutamente trastornada.

Cuando, al fin reuní fuerzas para preguntarle a qué venía a San Mungo's, lo sé, pregunta inoportuna en esa sección del edificio, pasó la doctora y le dijo muy amablemente que ya podía pasar.

Maldita doctora.

11:29 Tomándome una copa de ginebra.

11:31 Porque sí.

11:35 Porque puedo hacerlo.

11:38 Porque soy la embarazada psicológica más divertida de San Mungo's.

11:43 Porque sí, es un embarazo psicológico.

11:48 Y mientras me tomo un baso de ginebra que dudo mucho que me termine, porque me parecía una idea súper romántica y divertida tomármelo a estas horas de la mañana, pero se me han pasado las ganas… te contaré lo de James, ayer a las doce de la noche.

Llega, le abro la puerta, me va a dar un beso, cual marido cumplidor, que no es, y le planto:

- ¿Con qué bombón hijo de una vanshee estabas a estas horas?

Él me mira, sonríe, cierra la puerta, se quita la chaqueta, suspira…

- Con Sirius.

- Oh…

Y ya está. Y tan tranquilo… y tan condenadamente tranquilo…

Con un baso de ginebra en la mano, y tras el susto que me acabo de pegar… preferiría restarle importancia, ¿sabes? Me parece… un detalle… inútil…

¡Pero no quita que me diera mucha rabia en su momento! ¿vale?

En fin… hoy le he preguntado que estuvieron haciendo hasta tan tarde, y … Sirius me ha insinuado que es algo un tanto ilegal, por lo que no me lo dirá… al menos de momento. ¡Les odio cuando hacen eso!

17 de enero

21:25 Es lo más triste que he hecho en la vida, después de ir a ver al director a su despacho porque me parecía de lo más extraño y peligroso que la profesora de transformaciones transformara una pobre ratita en un cáliz, pero lo estoy haciendo: estoy espiando a James.

No es que no me fíe de él. Estoy curada de espantos, y no me sorprendería ni de que se dedicara a hacer ballet en sus ratos libres, aunque me sentiría un tanto incómoda con el hecho, pero aún así, estoy siguiéndole a través de la mitad de Londres, y creo saber hacia dónde va.

21:30 Lo que yo pensaba, se ha encerrado en casa de Sirius. Estoy intentando decidirme entre hacerles una visita sorpresa o irme a casa.

21:35 Si me aparezco en su casa… pidiendo un vasito de azúcar… ¿parecerá raro?

21:40 Agente número 1236 decidida a entrar en la zona cero, alias: apartamento de Sirius Black.

18 de enero

10.08 En clase. Bien, la cosa fue más o menos así.

Entro en el edificio, subo los cuatro pisos de escaleras porque no tenía ganas de hacer ruido al aparecerme… lo sé, soy una espía fantástica, llego a la condenada puerta y llamo al timbre. Me quedo expectante, se oyen voces, mi corazón va cada vez más rápido, de oye un sonido metálico, un chasqueo muy extraño y… Sirius abre la puerta como el que da la bienvenida a un circo entero. Sonriendo infantilmente, despeinado y con la cara pintada. Sí, pintada… de un marrón oscuro… más bien negro. Aunque la sonrisa no duró mucho.

- ¡Oh!... Eres tú Lily…

Todavía me pregunto a qué venía tanta desilusión.

- Si fuera un mortífago estarías muerto. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

Me llevo la mano a la cara y me toco la mejilla… justo dónde él tenía una especie de marca negra asquerosa.

- ¿Qué? – me mira confundido.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Se pasa la mano por la mejilla y se limpia sin dar explicaciones. Este hombre me crispa los nervios.

- ¡James! – y Sirius se aparta de la puerta y me deja pasar.

De lo que se extrae mi primera conclusión: Si realmente tuvieran algo que ocultar… no dejarían pasar a la agente 1236 tan rápido.

El apartamento de Sirius es… la mitad del nuestro. Tiene un montón de fotografías nuestras en las paredes del comedor. Es exageradamente desordenado pero… muy auténtico. Tiene un viejo sofá rojo y una chimenea improvisada que sospecho mucho que es obra de su barita. Pero es… increíblemente guay.

El tema es que James salió del dormitorio de Sirius cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿ Qué haces aquí?

Lo más divertido es que hasta ese preciso instante no me había planteado ese tema. Agente 1236: Misión fallida.

- Me…- me gustaría decir que esa no es la excusa que uso siempre en situaciones como esta… pero lo es- aburría. ¿Qué estabais haciendo? ¿Puedo ayudaros?

Pude advertir las miradas cómplices e inevitables.

- Nada.

- Revisábamos apuntes. – James cree que soy tonta.

Terminamos abriendo el improvisado mueble bar de Sirius, todo ello muy incómodo, forzado. Y al salir del apartamento…

- Lily… No te aburrías, ¿verdad?

- No repasabais apuntes ¿verdad?

Sí, lo nuestro es una relación transparente, libre de secretos, engaños y chiquilladas.

Fin del capítulo

Mary Jane: De nuevo, espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros reviews¡!¡!¡!¡!

Besos


	6. Chapter 6

Lily Evans, sigo aquí

Lily Evans, sigo aquí. Capítulo 6.

Mary Jane: Lo sé, hace mucho que no cuelgo y tengo malas noticias, después de esto tengo muy pero que muy poco más escrito. Pero disfrutadlo, espero que me venga la inspiración. Ah! Y… Tengo un nuevo fanfiction entre manos, solo diré dos cosas. Tiene un millón de Spoilers y un montón de personajes nuevos.

20 de enero

3:30 Me estoy acostumbrando a esto de no dormir. Estoy cansada, me duele la espalda y James sigue sin decirme porqué pasa más tiempo con Sirius que conmigo. Lupin, como yo, no tiene ni idea, y si la tiene, no me dirá nada.

No tengo ganas de irme a dormir… pero estoy cansada, voy a leer un rato y a la cama.

9:35 Sí, ya estoy despierta, dormida, pero despierta. Nótese la coherencia de la frase anterior.

Tengo la sensación de que pasaré el día entero con Remus, no me quejo pero, estoy enfadada con James, deprimida e indignada. Todo lo que me ha dicho hoy ha sido: "Buenos días, Lily" y " Me voy con Prongs, esta tarde ya me dirás que habéis hecho".

Vale que se salte clase, vale que pase tiempo con su mejor amigo, vale que deje la tapa del váter levantada y que se olvide de lavar los platos, pero… no me vale que no me diga porqué.

12:23 Estoy triste, y a todo el mundo le da igual. Hablo con Remus y no me escucha, ¡no me escucha! ¡ no me hace ni el más mínimo caso! Nos hemos cruzado con Alice en el pasillo y he mirado a Lupin en plan "¿A que es mona?" Y ni siquiera me ha sonreído.

Me voy a ir a dormir o a encerrarme en nuestra habitación a oscuras, hasta que a James se le ocurra pasar por casa.

21 de enero

12:54 En el reino de Villa James el silencio se ha vuelto Norma General.

Y, ¿sabes qué es lo mejor? Gwyn se casa este fin de semana, y al día siguiente Deidre se va a Estados Unidos, se escabullirá de mi vida, volará, desaparecerá y se convertirá en un montón de cartas vía lechuza transatlántica. Y eso si me escribe.

13:45 Comiendo chocolate. Nadie me quiere.

22 de enero

09:12 Lupin no me hace ninguna clase de caso, me odia y no sé porqué.

10:22 Mi día va mejorando, ahora resulta que Alice tiene una clase con nosotros, a ver si soy capaz de hacer que se siente al lado de Lupin…

10:24 ¡¡SÍ!!

10:39 Lily da saltitos de alegría, bien, todos los saltitos de alegría que puedo dar en mitad de la clase.

10:54 Están charlando… en clase, algo muy raro en Remus porque suele estar muy atento y sacando apuntes a manta. Ella le ríe las gracias y Lupin sonríe, o… creo, que sonríe…

12:36 Que alguien me mate. Yo era feliz viendo como, tal vez, y solo tal vez, Lupin volvía a sonreír cuando… aparece la chica de los recados de Moody (pelo castaño y rizado y cara de totalmente perdida y sin saber qué hacer) y se pone a hablar con el profesor en voz bajita. Yo intentaba contenerme de dar saltitos y empezar a reír histéricamente al ver a Lupin escribiendo una nota que seguramente era para Alice y…

El profesor mira a la clase con la mirada inquieta y suelta:

- ¿Señorita Evans?

Mi expresión parecía esculpida en piedra, fría e inexpresiva piedra. Pasaron como quince segundos en los que Lupin me miraba, como el resto de la clase, esperando a que dijera algo.

- Lily… - ¿Porqué Lupin siempre tiene prisa?

En fin, me puse en pie. Y el profesor me pidió que siguiera a la señorita "Miradaperdida"

Y aquí estoy, en el despacho de Moody, esperando vete tu a saber qué.

23 de enero

12:34 Oh, Dios mío, acabo de acordarme de algo, Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío.

Petunia, ¿qué ha pasado con Petunia? La había invitado a cenar hace como… ¡un mes! Hmm... Ira, rabia, frustración, culpabilidad… ¿Dónde está mi agenda?

¡Ja!¡Ja!¡Ja!

(Risa diabólica) La anotación exacta de mi agenda a los dos días de llamar a Petunia es la siguiente: "Hacia las siete te llamará Petunia para quedar este sábado para cenar"

Así que… ¡la culpa es suya! Ya estoy tardando en llamarla. Hoy es sábado, y tengo que usar el teléfono de vez en cuando.

Estoy extasiada, pero mi ego ha subido a cotas mayores de las que pensaba que llegaría nunca. James ha entrado en el piso y me ha pillado prácticamente gritándole a mi hermana. ¡Es que es indecente! ¡ La única explicación potable que ha sabido darme sobre su falta de responsabilidad por no llamarme ha sido que "Tengo otras cosas que hacer, Lily"! Con esa vocecita de florcilla de pitiminí que me saca de mis casillas. ¡Que se la coma un elfo doméstico! Quiero decir… a mi me da igual, ella se lo pierde pero… ¡básicamente me dejó plantada! De acuerdo, yo ni siquiera me enteré, pero… En fin, en una semana vamos a comer a su casa, seguro que es una casa perfectamente amueblada comos i hubiera estado jugando al tetris con los armarios y con estampados en colores pastel y ganchillo por todas partes.

24 de enero

Me había olvidado totalmente de contarte lo peor. Lo peor de lo peor. Estaba yo tan feliz, después de hablar con Moody… no sé si puedo contarte lo que hablé con Moody… La verdad es que te escandalizarías y además si alguien encontrara este diario…

Nota para mí misma: hechizar tanto como pueda el diario para que nadie lo lea.

Bien, voy a contarte lo peor, lo peor de lo peor.

Ayer, cuando salí un poco aturdida del despacho de Moody fui a darme cuenta de que ya no podía meterme en la clase otra vez porque, sencillamente, había terminado hacía media hora. Así que mis pies se dirigieron instintivamente a la cafetería de la academia y, apenas hube llegado a las puertas de cristal que cierran la cafetería lo vi. Lo…vi.

Mis ilusiones de alcahueta aficionada se vinieron al suelo. El amigo de mis amigos… el más atractivamente inteligente de los hombres a los que conozco…Remus, no solo había hecho caso absolutamente omiso de mis consejos respecto a Alice sino que estaba coqueteando descaradamente con una chica morena a la que no había visto en mi vida. Bueno… de hecho eso no es del todo cierto, la he visto antes, visto, repito, visto, de…vista, de reconocerla por el pasillo pero no tener ni la más remota idea de quién carajo es. La chica es mona, hay que aceptarlo pero… eso no es de lo que estoy hablando, de lo que estoy hablando es de que no me ha hecho ni el más remoto de los casos y de lo de esta chica yo no tenía ni la más remota idea por lo que… me porté como una auténtica hija de troll.

Se me subió la sangre a la cabeza, no pude evitarlo, me maree un poco, como suele pasarme cuando mi subconsciente sabe que voy a hacer algo que no está bien, porque, sí, mi subconsciente es más consciente de lo que hago que yo misma.

Así que, ahí estaba yo, observando a Lupin tirar por la borda todo su atractivo. Y no pude contenerme, la bestia que ya creía que había olvidado había vuelto a la vida. Al tener una sobrecarga tan aguda en el sistema, no recuerdo muy bien cómo fue, pero si… más o menos… creo recordar que sin apenas proponérmelo ya estaba cogiendo una silla y sentándome entre Remus y la chica.

Al principio Remus solo me lanzó una mirada de fastidio. Pero, a veces, sucede (te recuerdo mi estado psicológico) que me vuelvo excesivamente expresiva y casi es como si el mal humor surgiera de cada uno de los poros de mi piel. La chica se calló de inmediato y dejó de sonreír. Remus cambió el fastidio por una nueva faceta suya que no conocía para nada pero que parecía haberse pasado horas ensayando. Me explico: apretó los dientes y encorvó las cejas abriendo los ojos como no le había visto hacer desde que… de hecho nunca.

-Hola Remus. – y le saludo cuando llevo medio minuto sentada mirándoles a los dos alternativamente.

- Hola Lily. – otra vez esa mirada de fastidio- ¿qué ha pasado con Moody?

Chasqueé la lengua como queriendo decir: "¿Eso qué más da? ¿Qué importancia tienen temas de estado comparados con tu futura familia con Alice?"

Se hizo el silencio, un silencio más que incómodo, porque la chica, que en ese momento estaba a mi derecha, no dejaba de jugar con un sobrecillo de azúcar y hacía un ruidito que en mi oído se multiplicaba por quinientos y me ponía más nerviosa.

-Bueno, Remus, me tengo que ir. – dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

Una parte de mí gritó "¡ Bien! Por fin la mala pécora se va." y la otra mitad se indignaba "¿Remus? Yo tardé cinco años en que me dijera su nombre, pasé cinco años llamándole por su apellido y, ¡ahora la arpía se tomaba confianzas que no me correspondían ni a mí!".

Pero en cuanto la chica hubo traspasado las puertas de la cafetería seguida de cerca por la mirada de Lupin y la mía, la expresión de mi queridísimo amigo cambió por completo.

- Pero, ¿a ti qué te pasa?- me dijo con esa mirada que no le había visto nunca, multiplicada por diez.

No supe que decirle, me encogí de hombros e hice un intento de sonrisa tonta.

Así que ya lo sabes, Remus se ha enfadado, conmigo, repito, conmigo.

Ya se, tengo que hablar con James.

25 de enero

08:30 Deidre se va hoy a Estados Unidos. Hoy.

08:54 Voy a aparecerme en el aeropuerto aunque me pidió que no fuera a despedirla, coge un vuelo a las doce, lo hacen a lo muggle porque es más discreto. Bueno, eso y porque está prohibido aparecerse intercontinentalmente.

13:23 Dios, estoy muy deprimida. Cuando he llegado al aeropuerto, no era la única que había hecho caso omiso de sus peticiones de marcharse sin despedidas, Sirius también estaba allí. Deidre me vio, corrió a abrazarme y su madre me dio dos besos entre lágrimas… necesito beber algo o me voy a deshidratar de tanto llorar.

14.54 No tengo hambre. No he comido casi nada en todo el día.

26 de enero

Oh, ya sé lo que estás pensando. ¿Qué ha pasado con Remus?

Bien, en vistas de que soy tonta, tonta, pero tonta de remate… No, un segundo, te lo explicaré de otro modo:

Hablé con James, que ya había hablado con Remus, y entre mirada de reproche y mirada de reproche, me soltó un par de "Lily eres tonta". ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú? Quiero decir… acudes a la persona que se supone que tiene que aportarte apoyo incondicional y el consejo que necesitas y, encima, te insulta. A veces creo que he muerto y estoy en el purgatorio. No hay mejor manera para darte cuenta de que has hecho mal que el hecho de que alguien te recuerde una y otra vez lo extraordinariamente estúpida que has sido. Lily: mula de carga, peso inaguantable de la estupidez, nulidad absoluta en materia gris que se deja llevar por un par de hormonas confundidas y un ataque de celos inoportunos, montón de malas ideas (Dios mío ese ha sido un insulto muy flojo). No se me ocurren más. Pero me ha hecho sentir fatal y ahora no le hablo.

Pero, ¿cuáles eran mis alternativas?

a) Disculparme con Remus. Hubiera estado muy bien, pero nunca, y repito, nunca jamás, había visto a Lupin enfadado, por lo que nadie me puede recriminar que no supiera qué hacer. Porque realmente mi mente entró en un estado de shock del que me está siento bastante difícil salir.

b) Como James me ha perdido el respeto y el cariño, la alternativa lógica era hablar con Deidre o con Remus, pero como es él el que está enfadado conmigo y Deidre no está para estas cosas… Sirius. Que seguramente terciará lo de los otros dos, al igual que Peter, en el caso en que pudiera encontrar un modo de pedirle consejo. Aunque Peter es un pelín más… neutral, a lo mejor… si busco su dirección y voy a verle… no, ¿o sí? Al fin y al cabo es un buen amigo de James y… durante las últimas navidades nos llevábamos bastante bien. Pero no puedo parar de repetirme mentalmente que no es para tanto…

27 de enero.

12:46 Sí lo es. Lo es, es para tanto, es horrible, fatal y asqueroso. Lo odio. Odio no hablarme con ninguno de ellos. Porque no puedo, soy así de orgullosa, no me da la gana y no voy a hablar con James aunque me esté mirando desde la otra punta de la biblioteca con la cara de disculpa más encantadora que he visto en mi vida. No.

13:25 Lupin ha pasado frente a mí y me ha saludado con un gesto de la cabeza. Mientras, atención, se dirigía en dirección a la mesa de la morena despampanante que debe de odiarme a muerte. "No es él. Alguien le ha sorbido el cerebro" fue lo primero que pensé. Pero cuando James recogió sus cosas y vino hacia mí directamente… no tuve tiempo de pensar. No le iba a dar el gustazo de ver cómo Lupin le hacía caso (porque lo sé, sé por instinto que lo de ir a hablar con su morenidad en persona y lo de los coqueteos en la cafetería con ella fueron idea de James), y encima quedarme allí con él a comentar la jugada. Así que me fui. Me puse en pie, dejándome la pluma sobre la mesa y llevándome mis libros a toda prisa.

Ahora, la cosa es un poco más difícil, porque llegará a casa de un momento a otro para comer y… seguramente seguiremos hablando del tiempo como desde hace un par de días. Odio esto. Lo odio.

Mary Jane. No me echéis prisas, pero me vendría muy pero que muy bien que me dierais nuevas ideas.

Besos.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily Evans, sigo aquí. Capítulo 7.

MaryJane: espero que os guste. Y esperad a que termine exámenes para más. Besos.

26 de enero

Oh, ya sé lo que estás pensando. ¿Qué ha pasado con Remus?

Bien, en vistas de que soy tonta, tonta, pero tonta de remate… No, un segundo, te lo explicaré de otro modo:

Hablé con James, que ya había hablado con Remus, y entre mirada de reproche y mirada de reproche, me soltó un par de "Lily eres tonta". ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú? Quiero decir… acudes a la persona que se supone que tiene que aportarte apoyo incondicional y el consejo que necesitas y, encima, te insulta. A veces creo que he muerto y estoy en el purgatorio. No hay mejor manera para darte cuenta de que has hecho mal que el hecho de que alguien te recuerde una y otra vez lo extraordinariamente estúpida que has sido. Lily: mula de carga, peso inaguantable de la estupidez, nulidad absoluta en materia gris que se deja llevar por un par de hormonas confundidas y un ataque de celos inoportunos, montón de malas ideas (Dios mío ese ha sido un insulto muy flojo). No se me ocurren más. Pero me ha hecho sentir fatal y ahora no le hablo.

Pero, ¿cuáles eran mis alternativas?

a) Disculparme con Remus. Hubiera estado muy bien, pero nunca, y repito, nunca jamás, había visto a Lupin enfadado, por lo que nadie me puede recriminar que no supiera qué hacer. Porque realmente mi mente entró en un estado de shock del que me está siento bastante difícil salir.

b) Como James me ha perdido el respeto y el cariño, la alternativa lógica era hablar con Deidre o con Remus, pero como es él el que está enfadado conmigo y Deidre no está para estas cosas… Sirius. Que seguramente terciará lo de los otros dos, al igual que Peter, en el caso en que pudiera encontrar un modo de pedirle consejo. Aunque Peter es un pelín más… neutral, a lo mejor… si busco su dirección y voy a verle… no, ¿o sí? Al fin y al cabo es un buen amigo de James y… durante las últimas navidades nos llevábamos bastante bien. Pero no puedo parar de repetirme mentalmente que no es para tanto…

27 de enero.

12:46 Sí lo es. Lo es, es para tanto, es horrible, fatal y asqueroso. Lo odio. Odio no hablarme con ninguno de ellos. Porque no puedo, soy así de orgullosa, no me da la gana y no voy a hablar con James aunque me esté mirando desde la otra punta de la biblioteca con la cara de disculpa más encantadora que he visto en mi vida. No.

13:25 Lupin ha pasado frente a mí y me ha saludado con un gesto de la cabeza. Mientras, atención, se dirigía en dirección a la mesa de la morena despampanante que debe de odiarme a muerte. "No es él. Alguien le ha sorbido el cerebro" fue lo primero que pensé. Pero cuando James recogió sus cosas y vino hacia mí directamente… no tuve tiempo de pensar. No le iba a dar el gustazo de ver cómo Lupin le hacía caso (porque lo sé, sé por instinto que lo de ir a hablar con su morenidad en persona y lo de los coqueteos en la cafetería con ella fueron idea de James), y encima quedarme allí con él a comentar la jugada. Así que me fui. Me puse en pie, dejándome la pluma sobre la mesa y llevándome mis libros a toda prisa.

Ahora, la cosa es un poco más difícil, porque llegará a casa de un momento a otro para comer y… seguramente seguiremos hablando del tiempo como desde hace un par de días. Odio esto. Lo odio.

28 de enero.

Es oficial, Mrs. Morena y Lupin están saliendo. ¡Bravo por mí! (nótese la ironía y la falta de entusiasmo). Sirius me lo ha comentado como queriendo hablar del tema, medio preocupado, medio esperando a que yo le contara todo lo ocurrido aquél fatídico día en la cafetería.

Mi primera reacción: Vaya, no pierden el tiempo.

Después: mierda, me odiarán para siempre y ya no seré dama de honor en la boda.

Últimamente: en lo único que pienso es en la pobre Alice. Me hubiera gustado que, por lo menos, se hubiera hecho ilusiones, la pobre chica, pero la he visto pasar a su lado y solo saludarles con una sonrisa estúpida. Como mis sonrisas de siempre, pues igual, pero en Alice.

Y James… tenía que hablar con él, en un momento u otro de ayer por la tarde me volví la yo responsable y hablé con él en serio, pero no sobre Remus. Sobre algo mucho más importante. Porque he vuelto a poner al día mis prioridades y, ahora mismo me intento auto-convencer de que la seguridad nacional es mucho más importante que el hecho de que Lupin esté saliendo con una especie de fregona pálida y morena sin neuronas.

Hablé con James, y hablé con él sobre Moody. Sí, desconcierta pensar que casi me pasé una hora y media hablando sobre el hombre que tiene una enorme bola de bolos por ojo pero, créeme, valió la pena.

Verás, te he hechizado una barbaridad, te he puesto contraseña y… ¡Madre mía! Tenía que terminar una práctica para mañana.

30 de enero.

12:23 Las cosas van a peor. Me rindo. Estoy en clase y no me entero de nada. Pero de nada de nada. Me duele todo y tengo sueño. James me está agobiando. He llegado de casa pálida, sí, más de lo normal, y con unas ojeras descomunales. James cree que es gripe. Al menos se ha preocupado por mí.

Sirius ha insinuado algo de muy mal gusto sobre el hecho de que esté cansada tenga algo que ver con que James y yo durmamos juntos. Y Remus… pasa de mí. Sí, sigue pasando de mí.

Se sienta cerca de su amiguita, de pestañas largas y jersey de cuello alto. Me encuentro mal, le echo de menos y sigue sin hablarme. Empiezo a estar enfadada con él. No, miento. Lo estaría si no me encontrara tan mal, ni siquiera me llegan los ánimos para enfadarme.

Le he saludado esta mañana y se ha limitado a mirarme con cara de póker antes de irse un par de filas delante sin decirme nada. Me siento como si me hubiera pasado la noche jugando a Quiddich en plena tormenta eléctrica.

12: 40 Tengo frío. James me mira como si fuera un fantasma y Sirius cree que debería irme. Pero no va conmigo, salir de clase no me va. Pero a lo mejor, si me marcho Remus cree que es porque estoy enfadada y sale detrás de mí para pedirme disculpas y… ¡oh! cállate Lily.

Tiene gracia, me paso la clase sin estar atenta, escribiendo en el diario, pero no quiero irme aunque seguro que estaría mejor en casita.

12:54 Es definitivo, tengo escalofríos, estornudo y me lloran los ojos. Estoy enferma.

13:02 Si es que me lo merezco. Todos van con chaqueta y yo he venido a clase con manga corta. Qué poco me quiero a mí misma. Y lo de Lupin también me lo merezco. No tengo suficiente fe en la humanidad como para esperar que quepa la posibilidad que haya alguien que acepte el reto de quererle a pesar del compromiso que conlleva. No se si me entiendes, la gente es cruel, y pensaba que Lupin lo sabía mejor que nadie. Seguro que hay una chica que le aceptará como es, seguro que será una chica excepcional, no una tonta con pestañas largas y look a la moda.

Esto ya es el colmo, estoy súper sensiblera.

31 de enero

8:57 Sueño, sueño, sueño…. Las transformaciones molan a un nivel superior. Pero si este hombre sigue hablando con ese tono tan monótono te juro que me duermo. No sé porqué he venido a clase enferma…

09:03 Nada, me vuelvo a casa.

10:15 En la cama. Me he tomado una tila y un par de galletas. Son lo único que me entra en el estómago cuando estoy enferma. Además son lo único que sabe bien cuando te chorrea la nariz y hasta saboreas el catarro… literalmente.

10:47 Como estoy… tengo que estar muy pero que muy mal para no haberte contado lo que me pasó con Moody. ¿Recuerdas que pidió mi presencia en su despacho hace poco? Fue por algo muy importante. Y no, Dumbledore no le había pedido que me preguntara el color exacto de mi abrigo favorito o dónde había comprado mis zapatos por encargo de su estilista personal, no. Es algo realmente trascendente.

Me hizo pasar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y cerró la puerta con un ¡clack! Que sonó más bien como si la habitación estuviera cerrada herméticamente. Eso debía haberme hecho sospechar, pero tengo que confesar una cosa: el ojo-bola-de-bolos de Moody me incomoda.

Cambió radicalmente de expresión en cuanto llegamos al escritorio.

- Verá señorita Evans. – dijo, muy pero que muy serio-, la he escogido entre sus compañeros porque sé que forma parte y tiene una influencia importante sobre los que Dumbledore me ha asegurado que son los mejores alumnos de la última promoción de Hogwarts.

Su descomunal ojo me miraba con atención. Tuve miedo de que se diera cuenta de la cara de imbécil que ponía mirándole directamente el ojo, y se sintiera incómodo él también, y se lo quitara (¡arg!), o me echara del despacho. Pero en lugar de eso siguió hablando:

- Están Lupin, James, Black…

- ¿Black?- no sabía que decir.

- No estamos hablando de calificaciones académicas, Señorita Evans, estamos hablando de magos valiosos.

¿Qué quería que le dijera a eso? ¿Qué me sintiera halagada y le correspondiera con un halago del estilo de "su ojo es muy sexy, profesor"?

- Y como ya sabrá, - siguió explicando mientras su ojos recorría lo que yo sospechaba que era el pasillo fuera del despacho- No es el mejor momento para ser auror, de hecho el país no está en su mejor momento. – y yo seguía con cara de imbécil, él chasqueó la lengua mientras su ojo daba vueltas en todas direcciones- Seré más claro, la guerra es peligrosa para magos como usted, candidatos a ser atraídos hacia el bando equivocado.

Asentí con la cabeza enérgicamente. Creía saber a qué se refería, porque todavía tengo la imagen de Severus Snape pidiéndome que me uniera a su causa.

- Lo entiendo, profesor. – dije, pero mi atención seguía en su ojo.

- Entonces, ¿cuento con su colaboración? – me dijo muy serio con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿Para qué? – no sabía a qué se refería ni de qué estábamos hablando.

- Me acaba de afirmar que comprende la complejidad del momento que vivimos. – yo afirmé con la cabeza- y que se hace cargo de que usted y sus compañeros podrían ser atraídos al bando que ambos entendemos como erróneo- afirmé otra vez- entonces… ¿ha entendido la oferta que le acabo de hacer?

- No. – dije, porque yo, seguía fija en su ojo, un ojo enorme redondo y que no obedece al otro ojo.

Dios Santo, acabo de comprender la paciencia que debió tener este hombre conmigo.

Moody respiró hondo.

- Señoria Evans, a riesgo de que alguien no esté escuchando,- parpadeé un par de veces, ¡es que es difícil hablar con él y no mirarle al condenado ojo! - ¿Será usted tan amable de unirse a La Órden del Fénix?

- Por Zeus y el resto de los dioses. – dije de un tirón, en un tono más bien de incredulidad que de sorpresa.

Moody chasqueó la lengua otra vez, y puso ambos (repito, ambos) ojos en blanco. Se puso en pié y terminó su propuesta mientras acompañaba a una yo atónita hacia la puerta.

- Y, ¿si no le es un gran inconveniente, en condiciones de extremada seguridad, comentarles la propuesta a aquellos en los que confíe?

La puerta volvió a sonar herméticamente cerrada.

La Órden del Fénix, cuesta de creer que Dumbledore de verdad presida un batallón anti-mortífagos. Quiero decir, la Órden del Fénix es como… como… todo el mundo sabe que existe pero nadie puede afirmar nada. Me siento en peligro y… ¿sabes qué? Me encanta.

3 de febrero

14:56 Como supondrás, he comentado lo del otro día con James y con Sirius, obviamente no lo he hecho con Lupin porque con él ahora no me hablo. Estoy deprimiéndome por momentos, no entiendo como aquella… no tengo calificativos que se merezcan tal deshonor, haya conseguido atontarlo tanto como para que me ignore. Creo que iré a dar una vuelta para despejarme.

15:34 Menuda vuelta. Se ha puesto a diluviar, mañana tendré fiebre.

4 de febrero.

08:22 Sí, tengo fiebre, pero soy masoquista y he ido a clase de todas maneras, moqueo, me lloran los ojos y a veces la clase da vueltas sin parar, pero prefiero estar en clase como si hubiera pasado la tarde fumando cosas raras con mi sexy exjefe.

09:45 Me muero. Quiero irme a dormir a mi casita. Pero ya. El profesor habla y habla y habla y no se calla nunca jamás y se me cierran los ojos y James me pellizca el brazo para que me despierte, él también… podría hacerlo de otro modo, que duele. A este paso me caeré dormida sobre los apuntes. Se terminó, no puedo más, me voy.

10:56 Sí, es increíble pero cierto, yo, la responsable, he sido capaz de marcharme en mitad de la clase… en mitad de la clase. La ventaja de ser la responsable es que el profesor seguramente ha pensado que tenía una buenísima razón para hacerlo. Seguro. Pero es que me dolía mucho la cabeza, muchísimo. Era como si alguien me estuviera presionando la cabeza desde todos los ángulos posibles… pero ahora estoy bien, medio atontada, pero bien. Y todo gracias a que soy un genio con las pociones.

5 de febrero

09:44 Sirius me ha hecho el gran favor de hablar con Lupin sobre la propuesta de Moody. Cada vez que me ve, me mira con aquel ojo tan grande…. Y no puedo hablar con él directamente, sería una falta de discreción horrible y además, no puedo hacerlo sin consenso pero… tal y como van mis relaciones con Remus no creo que pueda hacerlo hasta que aquella mosca asquerosa deje de rondar alrededor de mi mejor amigo.

6 de febrero

La odio. La odio, la odio y la odio. La detesto con todas mis fuerzas. Y no, no me refiero a Madame Menstruación, que también la odio bastante, porque me inflama de rabia y parece que vaya a explotar en cualquier momento. Diría más, Madame Menstruación es mi mejor amiga comparad con…la otra. Sí, querido diario, estoy hablando de la morenaza que sale con Lupin.

James no se va a creer esto y seguro que si cojo a Lupin a parte y se lo comento me enviará a paseo, así que te lo cuento a ti,… que estás para eso.

Estaba yo, preciosa, preciosa e inflada, sentada en la biblioteca rellenando mágicamente mi tintero cuando la vi pasar con sus compañeras sonrientes y superiores al resto de la humanidad. Como es normal, ni me inmuté porque había decidido (nótese que estoy hablando en tiempo pasado) ignorarla tal y como se merece, y va la muy zorra (sí lo sé, eso es una palabrota basta y malsonante, pero se la merece y la repetiría hasta la saciedad) y suelta un:

- En fin, no tiene nada, pero está loco por mí- chasqueó la lengua despectivamente-, y no parece haber tenido nada con nadie hasta ahora, ya me entendéis…

Y ahora viene mi enorme y soberana superioridad moral a la que cedieron sin tener ni la más remota idea. Una de sus amigas, la más idiota seguramente, va, se sienta a la mesa de mi lado y le susurra a la zorra descomunal:

- Oh, pero ¿no estaba con esa chica…? ¡Evans!

- Sí,- dice el pedazo de carne sin alma- pero no salía con ella…

- Ya…- dijo una tercera que tampoco me había visto- esa está con Potter.

- ¿Potter?

La zorra asintió.

- Será guarra.- soltó la segunda, con todas sus letras- Algunas tienen una suerte que no se la merecen.- y terminó de iluminar la conversación con aquella voz de pito que tienen todas.

Y yo, sonriente, inflada, y con ganas de liarme a tortazos con las tres, cerré el tintero y guardé las cosas haciendo todo el ruido que pude, me puse en pié mirando al infinito y las pasé de largo resistiendo con mucha dificultad la tentación de hacer algún comentario obsceno sobre James. Pero no lo hice, me fui sin mirarlas siquiera. Y aquí estoy, en la cafetería, sintiendo como mi instinto homicida se vuelve loco.

8 de febrero.

22:46 Santo cielo. Que día mas horroroso. Patético. Desastroso. Todavía no puedo creerme que el mundo sea tan asombrosamente injusto como para haber desembocado en un día como este.

Para empezar, James se ha quedado en casa porque sí, ahí, tirado en la cama. He intentado despertarle y he estado a punto de quedarme con él acurrucadita bajo el edredón, pero había una especie de vocecita en mi mente que no dejaba de repetirme una y otra vez que aquello estaba mal… aunque se estaba tan bien…

Y además, al salir del baño, vestida, maquillada y semi-peinada, he vuelto a ir a la habitación a ver si a James se le ocurría tener un ataque de solidaridad o de remordimientos y se ponía en pié y se vestía para acompañarme comportándose como un caballero… pero no. Seguía como si nada, acurrucado legañoso y despeinado. Solo ha soltado un gruñido que sonaba a "Bujía" y se ha dado media vuelta, hundiéndose todavía más en el colchón.

Así que, como puedes ver, mi día ha empezado muy mal. Enfadada por tener que ir sola a clase, he llegado diez minutos antes y me he encontrado a Lupin haciendo lo mismo que yo: sentarse en la cafetería y beber café. Era ridículo, yo sentada al otro lado de la cafetería, sola y enfadada y ni a él ni a mi se nos ocurría nada mejor que observar el café de cerca, como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo.

Al final suspiré y me fui a sentar a su lado.

- Hola Remus.

- Hola Lily. – dijo sin ganas.

Quería contarle lo del otro día, lo de las voces de pito y yo haciendo ruido para cerrar el tintero pero lo último que quería era empeorar mi desayuno con una mala conversación con él. Así que salté a otro tema.

- ¿Has hablado con Sirius sobre lo de Moody?- ¿qué? he dicho otro tema, no un tema mejor- él asintió- y ¿bien?

- Peligroso. – dijo enseguida, sin apartar la mirada del café.

- Lupin, estar aquí ya es peligroso, solo…

- Haré como que no me habéis dicho nada, como si no supiera nada del tema, - empezó a parecer nervioso- es solo que no me parece lo más sensato.

Increíble. Dumbledore nos está brindando una manera única de hacer historia, yo quiero ser parte del colectivo rebelde. Sí, vale, es peligroso pero ¿y qué? Estaba a punto de decirle que se fuera a desgnominzar Kensington Gardens, pero él se puso en pié, me dijo adiós de mala gana y se fue con su chica, la zorra descarada que le saludaba desde la puerta de la cafetería.

Así que nos quedamos a solas, mi café y yo. Y ahora querido diario, llega la parte agridulce y deprimente. Por si no fuera suficiente con lo que te he contado hasta ahora. Eran las 12:45, lo recuerdo porque era la hora de mi pausa solitaria y acababa de perder la esperanza de que a James se le ocurriera venir a hacerme compañía durante las clases que quedaban. Así que como puedes imaginarte no estaba preparada para que pasaran tantas cosas y tan rápido.

A aquella hora, los pasillos están a punto de reventar, mientras la gente va bajando para comer, así que al principio no me extrañé de los gritos que venían de la entrada. Pero cuando llegué a la entrada de la cafetería, me encontré a la zorra gritando a pleno pulmón, algo que no voy a reproducir de ningún modo, porque me dan náuseas al pensarlo, solo diré que ella repetía y repetía de modos distintos aquel insulto, humillándole frente a todo el mundo que pasaba por allí. Algunos se quedaban a intentar averiguar qué pasaba y otros solo miraban la escena de reojo, pero igualmente, era absolutamente humillante. Y Lupin solo la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y expresión de profunda decepción.

Tengo que admitir que me costó como medio minuto reaccionar, pero por las miradas de la gente, lo entendí todo. Debía de pasar tarde o temprano y no sé como no lo había visto venir. Era obvio, él, en un exceso de confianza seguramente acababa de confesarle su condición de hombre lobo. Primero pensé: "mira que es tonto cuando quiere" después, mi mente no lograba comprender cómo había tardado años en contármelo a mí y al fin… al fin, me convertí en otra persona, me metí en medio de la escena, como en el colegio cuando creía que podía iluminar a todo el mundo en cualquier pelea con un mensaje de paz y amor universal.

Solo que esta vez, olvidándome del resto del universo, incluso de que un montón de profesores estaban delante, la miré fijamente a los ojos, sin decir una palabra. Ella debió de quedarse algo desconcertada, pero intentó suplirlo con una mirada desafiante. Lupin quiso hacer un gesto para que no me metiera pero yo no pude aguantar más y le solté, alto y claro:

- Zorra.

Lo que vino después, lo tengo un poco borroso. Bueno, sí, obviamente todo el mundo sacó la varita, yo… creo que mandé a su moreneidad al otro lado de la sala y la estrellé contra la pared en una especie de acto reflejo no intencionado y después… creo que Moody convirtió a una de las zorras con voz de pito en caniche. Sí, exacto, me suena algo relacionado con una maldición imperdonable que al final no fue pronunciada. En fin, no sé como alguna de ellas consiguió alcanzarme con algún hechizo transformador extraño y me substituyó una pierna por un tentáculo gigante. Pero no me hagas caso, todo está muy borroso y claro, lo que se dice claro, solo recuerdo despertarme en una camilla, con un profundo olor a mar impregnado en todo el cuerpo que va a hacer que en cuanto venga James a casa se asquee bastante. La enfermera de La Academia dijo que se iría en unas horas, pero me da un asco… Mmmh… sorprendentemente, me apetece muchísimo un poco de salmón o, mejor, ¡sardinas!


	8. Chapter 8

Lily Evans, sigo aquí. Capítulo VIII.

Mary Jane: Admiro a cualquier persona capaz de recordar siquiera de qué iba este fanfiction, y más a los que lo repasen para poder leer este capítulo. No prometo nada, pero no he muerto, yo también sigo aquí.

10 de febrero.

Qué día. ¡Qué día!

Te informo, de que con el consentimiento de James y Sirius, y con el nuevo entusiasmo de Lupin, que ahora está absolutamente de acuerdo con la idea de unirse a la Órden del Fénix, hemos pasado a "seguir las órdenes de Dumblededore". Por Zeus, suena tan… bien.

Verás, después del altercado con la Zorra, Moody me envió una nota personal que apareció de la nada en mi bolsillo que decía algo así como "Una respuesta, que espero positiva, en mi despacho antes de mañana al mediodía.",

Como era de esperar, después de una cena y una charla en casa, decidimos ir llegando poco a poco a la academia, sin que se notara mucho que estábamos nerviosos por la reunión, y a las once en punto nos dirigimos al despacho en silencio, con un par de miradas de complicidad de más.

James llamó a la puerta. Volvió a llamar. Nada. La verdad es que no parecía que hubiera nadie en el despacho.

¿Pero es que todo tengo que hacerlo yo? En cuanto llamé yo a la puerta ésta se abrió y al otro lado aparecieron Moody y Dumbledore que conversaban animadamente sobre… croisants de chocolate. ¿Porqué Dumbledore siempre está hablando de dulces con todo el mundo? Al menos ya sé qué regalarle para su cumpleaños.

En fin, ha sido emocionante. Después de que Moody nos repasara con aquel ojo enorme al que creo jamás me acostumbraré, me miró directamente a mí con ambos ojos esta vez y me preguntó:

- ¿Debo tomar esto como un rotundo sí?

Yo asentí decidida y James me cogió de la mano, cosa que agradecí porque la sonrisita de Dumbledore estaba empezando a ponerme muy nerviosa.

Entonces nos dieron el discurso sobre lo peligroso que iba a ser… no voy a andarme con detalles, no pienso hacerlo porque no puedo hacerlo.

¡Ah! Y hoy hemos ido al cuartel general, no puedo decir ni dónde está ni insinuar siquiera cómo hemos llegado hasta allí, así que no me tires de la lengua, ¿deacuerdo?

¡Oh! Llaman a la puerta… terminaré mañana.

11 de febrero.

Tengo una misión. ¡Mi primera misión! Estoy por dar saltos de alegría por la habitación. James no puede saber esto, claro… quiero decir… ¡Dumbledore! Es todo culpa de Dumbledore. Perdona, estoy empezando a balbucear y a decir cosas sin sentido por culpa de la emoción. El poderoso y magnífico mago que combina la ropa perfectamente por arte de magia me pidió hablar conmigo a solas el mismo día en que nos "reclutaron" y me encomendó una misión solo digna de la agente especial moi.

- He estado investigándola Señorita Evans, y ha llegado a mis oídos que Severus Snape había sido vecino suyo. – dijo.

Yo asentí, sin entender exactamente a qué venía aquello.

- ¿Eran amigos?- dijo sin tapujos, al principio pensé que a él le importaba un pimiento, pero no pude resistirme a aquella mirada de "esto es de suma importancia" que solo había visto en personajes de películas de acción (cuando tenía televisor, claro).

- Si. Éramos. – dije extrañada, poniendo mucho énfasis en la última palabra.

Dumbledore asintió comprensivo.

- Sé que está comprometida con esto, Señortia Evans,- cosa que me hizo hincharme de orgullo- y por eso quiero ponerle a prueba y darle un voto de confianza a la vez.

- ¿Cómo piensa…?

Y comenzó a soltarme un rollo terrible sobre cómo habían llegado a la conclusión de que Severus Snape era un peligroso mortífago que se dedicaba a reclutar en los lugares menos previsibles… así que me encomendó la misión personal e intransferible de seguirlo, apuntar qué es exactamente lo que hace y vigilarle de cerca.

- Usted le conoce, sabe mucho más de él que cualquier miembro de la Órden. Pero no puede saberlo nadie, ni siquiera el Señor Potter. –me dijo.

Y aunque a mí no me convence demasiado… ¡tengo una misión! Aunque, lo de no decirle nada a James me duele, es como… ouch.

12 de febrero.

09:07 En el café en el que vi a Snape hace un mes. He salido temprano para tomarme un café aquí y con un poco de suerte… Oh, no. Lily tonta, ¿Cómo pretendo espiar a alguien que me conoce de toda la vida si tengo el mismo aspecto que la última vez que me vio? Creo que hasta llevo el mismo abrigo. Soy una mala espía, debería camuflarme o algo, ¿no?

10:34 En la única peluquería que hay abierta en el barrio. Sí, voy a cortarme el pelo, y no estoy segura de que vaya a servir de mucho. Sí, servirá. Nadie se espera a una Lily con el pelo a lo Garçon.

11:23 A lo peor me he pasado. Quiero decir... veo mucho pelo caer y creo que me va a dar un ataque de pánico. Cada vez me veo más rara, supongo que me costará adaptarme al corte y todo eso.

11:45 ¡Oh, Apolo! Vuelve atrás el tiempo en tu carro dorado y devuélveme mi pelo. ¿qué he hecho? ¡qué desgracia! Parezco un chico, James ya no va a querer volver a verme jamás, pensará que me he vuelto loca y que ya no quiero parecerle atractiva y… mi vida por el desagüe por un corte de pelo. Oh, no.

12:00 En el café otra vez, aunque he perdido toda esperanza de encontrarle porque, obviamente, la hora del café era… más temprano y ahora no creo que tenga ninguna clase de intención de pasarse por aquí. Por no decir que llevo un rato pensando en el desastre de corte de pelo que me he hecho y no me cabe en la cabeza nada más. Quiero llorar.

13:26 Me ha parecido verle, pero no era él. Me he dado cuenta en cuanto se ha quitado la capucha y he visto que llevaba el pelo lila. Soy una Auror horrorosa.

14:09 Sigo observando a la gente como quien no quiere la cosa con la misma taza de café terminada hace por lo menos una hora y haciendo solitarios con las cartas que por casualidad tenía en el bolso. Tengo hambre y ya me hubiera ido a casa si no fuera porque tengo un pánico atroz a la cara que James pondrá cuando me vea con el nuevo corte de pelo.

14:15 Si llego antes que él, puedo ponerme un gorro y ni se enterará, de hecho puedo pasar un par de meses con el gorro y así ni se enterará de que un día me dio por desgraciarme el look. Au revoire, Snape-café. Sí, lo he rebautizado.

14:50 En casa, con un sombrero que me recoge todo el cabello y parece que estoy calva, no sé qué es peor.

15:05 Genial, él tampoco ha comido, y es ultra tarde. Solo espero que no se dé cuenta de que me ha dado por llevar el gorro dentro de casa.

13 de febrero

09:05 Lo sé, es una hora tonta, es demasiado temprano para que la gente esté en el bar tomando un café y demasiado tarde para que el gran mortífago Severus Snape que se supone que está tan ocupado esté aquí. Soy una espía pésima.

Oh, no. No puedo creer que me haya dado cuenta de que mañana es San Valentín y no se me haya echado el día encima como si de un barril entero de agua helada se tratara, cosa que me pasa siempre. Espera, en realidad, este año sí tengo a alguien que me regale algo. Siento venir a mí un torrente imparable de risa tonta que durará el día entero. Seré una mala espía, pero soy una espía feliz, ¿vale?

Solo espero que no le dé por regalarme un peluche. Hablando de pelo…. ayer… digamos que… ¿cómo puedo contarte esto exactamente?

Después de un par de negativas por mi parte, James terminó quitándome el sombrero. Aunque estaba de acuerdo conmigo en que me quedaba absolutamente fantástico, leí en su mirada que tenía miedo a que me lo hubiera teñido de azul eléctrico o algo por el estilo, y dejé que me lo quitara y se riera de mí. Cuando se le pasó el ataque de risa y dejó de esquivar mis miradas de odio me soltó:

- En realidad me gusta, te queda bien.

Yo, convencida de que seguía riéndose de mí, le miré con mi mirada represora (que, por cierto, es de lo poco útil que aprendí de McGonagall).

- En serio- dijo, esta vez, con un tono más creíble.

La verdad es que me sienta genial, al menos a él le gustó tanto el corte de pelo que terminamos… pero eso a ti te da igual.

10:45 He perdido toda esperanza de que Snape aparezca, pero no lo entiendo… le encontré aquí la última vez, y en dos días casi seguidos. Tendré que plantearme un cambio de táctica.

13:07 En casa. No sé cómo voy a hacerlo…

13:23 Después de comer me volveré al bar a ver si es que ha cambiado la hora del café, pero tengo muy pocas esperanzas.

17:19 Mátame. No he encontrado a Snape, pero ha pasado por aquí una chica que ha parecido reconocerme de cuando iba a Hogwarts (sí, me ha reconocido incluso con el corte de pelo, ¿no te he dicho que soy una espía horrible?) y se me ha enganchado como una lapa.

- ¡Lily Evans!- ha gritado mirándome como si esperara que yo le dijera "no, te has equivocado", es decir, lo más fijamente que se puede mirar a alguien.

Pero no he sido lo suficientemente rápida y he dejado que incluso se sentara a mi lado, aunque ahora que lo pienso eso me serviría de tapadera si apareciera Snape.

18:45 En casa. Al final he convencido a la Sinistra para que se pasara por el café mañana por la mañana y así tengo tapadera segura. Sí, la chica en cuestión se llama Sinistra, no, espera… creo que eso es el apellido. Da lo mismo, el caso es que así si mañana le da, por fin, por aparecer a Severus y, obviamente me reconoce, es que había quedado con mi gran amiga Comosellame.

18:52 Es gracioso, Severus y Sinistra. Es que ni hecho adrede.

14 de febrero.

San Valentín. Lo sé, estás esperando que te explique la vida y milagros de mi queridísimo James, lo guapo que es, lo mucho que me quiere y lo bonito que es este día de San Valentín. Pero no, a decir verdad, estoy un pelín asqueada. Esta mañana, porque sí, se ha puesto en pié antes que yo, he notado como faltaba su peso en el colchón y me he despertado, cuando he ido a mirarle con cara de, vale, sí, de dormida, pero de dormida adorable, que esperaba un beso que dijera "Feliz día de San Valentín" por sí mismo, simplemente me ha dicho:

- Tengo cosas que hacer, Lily.

- ¿Eh?- no lo pude evitar- ¿En sábado? ¿a estas horas?

Él, se ha girado, y poniéndose la misma camisa, gris y sucia que había dejado ayer por la noche sobre la mesilla ha negado con la cabeza y ha chasqueado la lengua. Yo simplemente he soltado un gemido de fastidio, acompañado por un intento de reprimenda sobre la higiene la ropa limpia.

- Vamos, Lily, te prometo que te compensaré por la tarde.

Se me ha acercado con esa camisa roñosa puesta, peligrando la integridad de la limpieza impoluta de mis sábanas.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que tienes que hacer?- pero nada, era inútil, se había desaparecido.

Así que aquí me tienes, en el bar de siempre, con mi baso de café de siempre, con una única diferencia, hoy tengo dinero, fresco y recién sacado dinero muggle, así que no pienso quedarme con la misma taza todo el día, ni hablar.

12:44 Ha sido, al fin, una mañana intensa… muy intensa. Siendo la mañana de San Valentín, sé que lo que estás esperando es que te diga que James pasó por aquí a buscarme y que me llevó a casa presa del deseo y la lujuria y que pasamos horas… el uno con el otro. Pero no. Zeus, esas dos palabras se están convirtiendo en algo demasiado habitual en este diario, "Pero-No"... En fin, yo te estaba hablando de otra cosa…

Oh, sí. Me estaba imaginando a James entrando por la puerta y llevándome en volandas hasta nuestro querido piso para… en resumen la mañana paralela de San Valentín que está ocurriendo en un mundo paralelo, cuando alguien peculiarmente familiar ha entrado en el café.

En efecto, Snape ha entrado en el Snape-café. Yo, para no variar, no me he enterado, en primer lugar porque estaba en mi fantasía perfecta del día perfecto de San Valentín que ya no puede existir, y segundo, porque en ese instante estaba pidiendo mi quinta taza de café por lo que solo he conseguido agravar mi hiperactividad neuronal y aumentar mi distracción en general. Ergo, soy una mala espía. Pésima, de hecho.

Pero eso tiene relativamente poco que ver con la visita de Snape. He vuelto a mi sitio habitual en la cafetería, en un lugar desde el que puedo ver a todo el mundo y prácticamente toda la puerta de entrada así que debería haber podido ver al mortífago en cuestión llegar… ¡la idea era buena! ¡Era muy buena! Tenía la perspectiva perfecta, me había pasado allí un rato, cinco tazas de café para estar alerta… Todavía no entiendo cómo es posible que no le haya visto entrar siquiera… ¡Arg!

Total, como iba diciendo, llego a mi mesa, me siento tranquilamente, miro alrededor con disimulo, por si me he perdido algo importante e iba a sacarte de la mochila para escribir cómo sería exactamente un día de San Valentín perfecto (sí, he dicho sería, en condicional, porque de momento no lo ha sido, para nada). En fin, bajo la mirada a mi mochila, busco el diario, lo saco, lo dejo en la mesa, y al levantar la mirada me encuentro delante de mí a ese cadáver narizudo que me suelta:

- ¿Eso es un diario?

Afortunadamente, gracias al shock, no perdí un ápice de dignidad, solo me dio un tic en la pierna. Le miré con cierta indiferencia y todo lo lentamente que se puede pronunciar una sola sílaba dije:

-No.

- Yo creo que sí, tengo un radar, ¿sabes?

- ¿De diarios?- pregunté aguantándole la mirada con tanta determinación como pude.

- Sí, de diarios.- contestó, como si aquello le diera una ventaja indiscutible sobre mí.

Y entonces, vi a la tal Sinistra, mi coartada, pasar por la calle y venir hacia el café, al principio me dio mucha rabia porque realmente tenía ganas de perderme en ensoñaciones, pero le sonreí como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, y parecía que ella también estaba ávida de compañía porque no pareció extrañarle lo más mínimo.

Oh, un segundo que ha llegado James, luego termino de contarte mi mañana trágica.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

Mary Jane: Lo sé, he tardado meses, pero creedme, estaba totalmente bloqueada. Espero que os acordéis del fanfiction y os digo algo más, quedan muchas cosas que todavía no tengo programadas.

15 de febrero.

Estoy a punto de irme a la cama. Estoy agotada. No te vas a creer lo que pasó ayer, seguro que no te lo crees, nadie se lo creería, porque yo todavía no me lo creo. Fue increíble…. Creo que ha quedado claro. ¿Preparado? James tiene una moto. Alucina, pero no una moto normal… una moto que mola muchísimo. Parece que mi San Valentín imaginario podía superarse por la mejor noche de mi vida.

Llegué a casa… un segundo, no te he terminado de contar lo de Severus. Bien, vamos por partes:

Primero, no sé exactamente cómo, pero terminé sentada con la tal Sinistra y Severus en la misma mesa, en silencio, y aferrada a ti, por si se le ocurría robarme, porque yo soy buena en conjuros, pero no estoy muy segura de si él sería capaz de abrirte. Entonces, después de presentarlos, Severus se quedó en silencio sin dejar de mirarme y Sinistra comenzó a hablar descontroladamente como si no hubiera nadie más en quilómetros a la redonda. Blah, blah, blah… Yo intentaba parecer simpática, sonreír, lo que haría si en realidad hubiera quedado con ella. Le dije que estaba viviendo con James, que tenía mucho trabajo y no había podido celebrar San Valentín, ella me dijo que tenía mucha suerte, que ella no estaba con nadie y se quedó en un silencio sepulcral mirando a Snape y él me miraba a mí y…

-¡Me he cortado el pelo! – en realidad ya no importaba nombrarlo porque él ya me había encontrado, así que…

- ¡Oh! ¿En serio? Te queda fantástico. –dijo sin dejar de mirar a Snape mientras yo miraba al suelo- Voy al baño.

La chica se puso en pié y se fue durante unos larguísimos 5 minutos. No sé exactamente qué vi en los ojos de Sev cuando levanté la vista, pero de repente me vino a la mente el ataque del invierno pasado y cómo él me advirtió a pesar de que ya estaba liado con… el bando equivocado. Es que no comprendo cómo pueden tener una mente tan cerrada, ¿cómo puede alguien pensar que es menos que otra persona solo por la sangre que corre por sus venas? Como si fuera algo que pudiera escoger.

Estas cosas me recuerdan a mi padre, porque me gustaría saber qué piensa de esto, que me diría, si se llevaría bien con James, si llevaría bien dónde nos hemos metido.

Odio tanto no poder hablar con mi hermana, como nos hablábamos antes de saber que yo era una bruja, cuando no pensaba que yo era tóxica o algo así. Creo que a veces me lo tomo con humor pero la echo de menos. Lo odio, casi tanto como que Sev sea ahora… ¿cómo se dice? ¿mi enemigo?

En fin, el caso es que me miró de un modo muy extraño y todavía ahora no estoy muy segura de si pretendía que me fiara de él.

-Lily. – dijo seguro, y me di cuenta de que tiene una voz muy… masculina- Esa chica tiene razón, te sienta bien el cambio, pero es extraño, no te ha gustado nunca hacer cosas de esas.

- ¿El qué?

- Ya sabes, cortarte el pelo, ropa nueva, cosas de chicas... – ¿cosas de chicas? ¿es que no soy una chica?

Creo que mi expresión le dejó un poco avergonzado.

-La gente cambia, te guste o no. -estaba a punto de olvidar mi misión para hacer la conversación personal, no sé porqué con lo de "cosas de chicas" me vino a la mente una capa rosada que le vi a Dummbledore el otro día- ¿Y tú? ¿Has cambiado?

- No.- contestó inmediatamente.

- Y, ¿qué haces?- sí, aquello comenzaba a parecer un interrogatorio.

- Sobrevivir,- hizo una pausa sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos- y pensar…

- ¿En qué?- sé lo que estás pensando, pero es que era el curso lógico de la conversación.

Y se quedó callado, y dejó de mirarme. Entonces llegó la oportuna Sinistra, que por cierto, se llama Auriga de nombre, no Sinistra, y le preguntó a Snape a qué se dedicaba a lo que él se rió y soltó una sarta de mentiras. Tras unos quince minutos de conversación estúpida, Auriga quiso saber más, y Snape le dijo que nos conocíamos del colegio. Me sentó mal, no sé porqué, y me da igual, no quiero saberlo, pero me sentó mal.

Pero ahora viene lo realmente extraño, Sev, antes de ponerse en pié para irse, pasando olímpicamente de la presencia de mi supuesta amiga, me cogió del brazo bajo la mesa. Yo me quedé totalmente quieta, tenía demasiado miedo a que tirara de ti y saliera corriendo, se me acercó y me dijo al oído:

-Si quieres hablar conmigo, volveré cuando estés sola.

Yo asentí con toda la tranquilidad con la que pude, él se fue, y aunque le seguí con la mirada mientras se iba seguí en tensión mientras Sinistra hablaba y hablaba. Ah, Sinistra es maja, no me importaría lo más mínimo que se convirtiera en amiga mía de verdad, aunque tengo la sensación de que le gustó Sev, en serio, en el… sentido perverso de "gustar".

El caso es que ayer no fui al Snape-café, me dio respeto, presentí que necesitaba algo de tiempo de descanso, para meditar, pero estoy bloqueada, no puedo pensar, no sé qué pensar.

Uf, me voy a la cama, no puedo con esta tensión psicológica. Mañana ya te contaré lo de San Valentín.

20 de febrero.

Siento no haber escrito en tantos días, es que han sido unos días bastante estresantes. No, no he vuelto a ver a Severus, aunque todavía estoy en shock, porque recuerdo perfectamente que la última vez que le vi, le dije entre sollozos que se olvidara de mí, pero es mi misión, es lo que tengo que hacer. Engatusarle para que crea que quiero ser su amiga de nuevo y me cuente cosas sobre los mortífagos me parece caer muy bajo, y comienzo a pensar que no estoy hecha para esto. Además, él es demasiado inteligente para dejarse engatusar porque sí. Si te soy sincera, tengo miedo, y necesito contarles a los chicos esto… Un segundo, si tomo las precauciones adecuadas, podría enviarle una carta a Deidre, y ella seguro que no se va de la lengua ni piensa que Severus es un mierda, cosa que James no dejaría de repetir si se lo contara. Bien, gracias, me has sido de gran ayuda.

21 de febrero.

Todavía no te he contado lo de James y la moto. Verás, yo creía que James estaba pasando de mí olímpicamente, incluso pensé que tenía una misión suicida encargada por Dumbledore, pero no la tenía, lo que tenía, corrijo, lo que tenían Sirius y él, era una gran idea. Compraron y reciclaron unas motos muggles viejas y ahora, en lugar de ir de aquí para allá en incómodas escobas, pueden subirse a una moto voladora y patrullar con estilo. Sí, lo he escrito bien, voladora.

Así que cuando volví a casa el día de San Valentín, confundida como estaba, decidí centrar todas mis fuerzas y mi concentración en hacer una cena decente y dejar, por un segundo, de pensar en lo banal y estúpida que había sido mi conversación con Snape en el Snape-café. Pero cuando todavía tenía la sopa en el fuego, me llegó una nota sospechosa volando por el balcón, al principio pensé que se trataba de Severus, porque ya había hecho algo por el estilo antes, eso bien lo sabes, pero no me esperaba para nada lo que venía en la nota. Al cogerla, una cadena de plata de me puso sola en la muñeca y al abrir la nota la voz de James leyó en voz alta lo siguiente:

"Deja la cena, te espero abajo con una sorpresa, feliz día de San Valentín."

Casi me da un ataque, primero pensé que no podía tratarse de James, él no hacía esas cosas, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no teníamos momentos de esos que dejé de pensar y me lo creí, ¡qué narices! ¡Me lo merecía! ¡Tenía que pasarme algo bueno por una vez! Así que apagué el fuego, las velas, te guardé y bajé corriendo. Y ahí estaba, James Potter, con su cabello revuelto, sus tejanos raídos, una cazadora de cuero negro que no había visto en mi vida, unas botas de motero y subido en una preciosa moto negra.

-¿Qué?- me salió del alma, boquiabierta y… ¿porqué no voy a decírtelo? ¡Me lo hubiera… allí mismo!

- ¿Te gusta? – y comenzó a excusarse- sé que debería habértelo dicho antes pero es que no sabía si iban a salir bien, hasta ayer por la tarde ni siquiera sabíamos cómo hacerlas volar…

- ¿Las? ¿Volar? – eso significaba que había más de una…

- Sí, Padfood y yo hemos estado trabajando mucho… - entonces se fijó en la expresión de mi cara- ¿te gusta?

Miraba la moto como un niño que enseña un juguete nuevo.

-Más vale que me des una vuelta. –le dije sin pensar siquiera en la moto, no podía dejar de morderme el labio inferior y de mirarlo, a él y a su chaqueta de cuero.

- A eso he venido.

Recorrimos todo Londres de noche, las luces, los colores, la gente y, lo sé, es una chiquillada, sobre todo después de estar viviendo con él y todo lo que conlleva… pero abrazar a James a 200 km/h es… una experiencia superior.

23 de febrero.

No sé porqué, pensaba que James, los chicos y yo éramos algo especial, parece ser que Dumbledore ha reclutado a más gente, tenemos una especie de reunión en un lugar que no puedo decirte en un par de días. Estoy nerviosa, tengo muchas ganas de conocer al grupo entero y de enterarme de todo.

Esta tarde hemos estado un rato hablando del tema, hemos repasado apuntes… a pesar de todo, mi vida se está volviendo bastante monótona, sí, lo sé, mi vida no es precisamente aburrida, ayer hubo otro ataque muy cerca de Hogsmeade, las cosas están mal. He oído algo sobre armas nuevas, sobre reclutar a criaturas oscuras, me preocupa, hablaré con Dumbledore o con Moody sobre el tema, por si puedo ayudar en algo más, a parte de seguir a Snape.

24 de febrero.

23:45 Menudo desastre. Oh, qué hambre, el estrés me da hambre.

25 de febrero.

01:23 James y yo estamos bebiendo como si no hubiera mañana. Ujú, cada día le quiero más.

01:30 Por favor, Lily, ¿porqué tienes que poner la hora siempre que escribes en esto? Y, ¿porqué tienes que dejarte el diario por ahí cada dos por tres? Sí, soy yo, James, que sepas que tengo la enorme tentación de leer todo lo que tienes escrito y que "La moto de James" no es una buena contraseña.

01:37 Lily, te has quedado dormida sobre el mármol de la cocina. Sé que cuando leas esto te enfadarás conmigo, pero es que te has dormido sobre el mármol de la cocina, sí, el de la cocina, el mármol frío ese. Tenía que dejarlo inmortalizado de alguna manera.

01:45 Sigo pensando que lo de poner la hora es una estupidez. Ya está, ya tengo una foto, la he hecho con la cámara de mi padre, vas a acordarte de esto durante mucho tiempo…

02:00 Ya te he metido en la cama, soy un mago alucinante, en un cuarto de hora… y sin magia eh… qué fuerte que estoy. Tenemos que hacer estas cosas más a menudo… un segundo.

02:… lo que sea. Me aburro.

No voy a hacer lo que la última vez, voy a dejar que tu solita me expliques porqué narices aparece el nombre de Snape en tu diario.

26 de febrero

10:03 Me muero. Me duele la cabeza que… Oh, no.

11:00 No, no, no y no. Y, ¿Ahora qué hago?


	10. Chapter 10

Lily Evans, sigo aquí, cap. 10

Mary Jane: lo sé, es cortito, pero prometo más cosas en la próxima, estoy un poco bloqueada así que ideas, ideas, ideas, please, mandadme sensaciones, paranoias tooooodo lo que queráis, cualquier cosa me puede servir. Espero que os guste.

27 de febrero

Solo se nos ocurre a nosotros coger la cogorza del siglo la noche antes de la reunión de La Orden. Ha sido horroroso, aunque en realidad creo que podré sacar algo positivo de esto. Lo único que me da rabia es que no soy tonta, no lo soy, ¿vale? De acuerdo, voy a explicarme.

Ayer, solucioné el malentendido con James, en cuanto volvió a casa le expliqué con tranquilidad y buenas palabras porqué había estado escribiendo en el diario sobre Snape. Al principio me miró con algo de reticencia, creo que no sabía exactamente qué debía decir. Nadie sabe qué hay que decir en momentos así, cuando te ves obligado a hacer cosas que no son por tu propio interés ni por el de los tuyos sino por un bien en el que crees más allá de todo lo práctico que hay en tu vida. Lo sé, me estoy poniendo filosófica-sentimental, pero es que tengo que recordar de algún modo porqué estamos en la situación en la que estamos. En clase, y después de lo que ocurrió con Lupin y su ex-novia, veo a espías por todas partes, veo a gente preocupada por su propia seguridad que no es capaz de ver más allá de sus narices. Aunque ya no viene mucha gente a clase, hay muchos que han preferido irse a sus casas o trasladarse al campo con sus familias antes de que esto se ponga peor. Y hay quien sé que no es el caso, sé que no tiene el suficiente valor moral para rechazar una oferta en el lado equivocado. Prefiero todos estos dolores de cabeza que arriesgarme a que mis hijos vivan en un lugar dónde se los juzga por lo que son y no por lo que hacen.

Por Dionisio, que la resaca me pone de lo más transcendental.

En fin, cuando James llegó a casa le conté porqué debía arriesgarme a acercarme a Severus, porque era la única capaz de leer entre líneas en todo lo que decía y en todo lo que escondía. Que debía hacerlo si Dumbledore creía que era lo más indicado y que, en definitiva, tampoco me parecía la más peligrosa de las misiones, aunque creo que eso era lo más estúpido que he dicho en siglos.

- ¿Recuerdas la última vez que te viste con él? –me preguntó. Pensé en el bar, en su radar para diarios, pero no era esa vez a la que James se refería- Volviste a la cama tiritando y llorando a moco tendido.

Y ahí estaba, esa mirada de James, la que pone cada vez que no confía en alguien, es como si fuera a gritar "¡expeliarmus!" en cualquier momento.

- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con que…?

- No quiero que te hagas daño.- me interrumpió. Si hubiera sido menos sincero me hubiera sentado mejor, pero parece ser que se le ha pegado mi brusquedad a la hora de hablar.

- Tengo que hacerlo.

En ese momento supe que esa batalla era solo mía. Que no lo hacía porque Dumbledore me lo hubiera pedido o por ningún rollo moral que me tenga que auto imponer, hay algo ahí, relacionado con Snape que no sé porqué tengo que conseguir yo misma, lo sé, suena extraño, pero es como si todo lo que ocurriera a partir de entonces, a partir de ahora, de mi conversación con James, dependiera de si acepto este reto o no, de si me comprometo a arriesgarme todo lo que pueda.

- Eres toda una Gryffindor. – dijo James, interrumpiendo mi ola mental de epifanías. Sonrió y me pidió que fuéramos a cenar fuera, a la hamburguesería muggle de la esquina, obviamente le dije que sí.

Un segundo, tengo que abrir, es Peter, ha venido a por un par de cosas que se dejó el otro día en casa.

28 de febrero.

¿Porqué siempre que te escribo que ahora vuelvo, luego no vuelvo?

Ah, sí, la reunión, aún no sé si fue por la resaca, pero fue un desastre, o al menos esa es la sensación que me dio a mí. Todavía estaba dándole vueltas a mi conversación con James, que por cierto, a partir de hoy no sabrá dónde está mi diario, ni él ni nadie, ya me he ocupado yo de eso.

Cuando llegamos a dónde se había acordado la reunión, Peter y Lupin nos estaban esperando en el recibidor, no se había atrevido a entrar solo, aquello era como entrar en un sueño extraño, todo el mundo nos sonreía pero no conseguía reconocer más que a un par de personas. Vi a una chica que me sonaba una barbaridad, y me costó llegar a la conclusión de que era Alice, la chica con la que me encontré en el pasillo, aquella que llegaba tarde a clase y estuve a punto de emparejar con Lupin, pues más vale que lo olvide, está casada… Si es que tengo una mala suerte con estas cosas…

Estaban esta pareja, Alice y su marido, de los que no recuerdo el apellido, McGonagall, que llevaba un moño envidiable, Moody, Dumbledore, un hombre que se le parecía una barbaridad que resultó ser su hermano, Aberfoth (¿cómo puedo acordarme de un nombre tan singular y no acordarme del apellido de Alice?), los hermanos Prewett, los conozco de vista, y alguien más, aunque creo que no estaba todo el mundo, según dio a entender Dumbledore.

En fin, nos sentamos alrededor de una mesa, ni papeles, ni té ni nada, solo sentados todos alrededor de una mesa oval, y Dumbledore comenzó a pasar revista, a preguntar cómo funcionaba todo, saqué un par de cosas en claro importantes, algún punto de la ciudad por el que es mejor no pasar, e información sobre futuros ataques. En un momento dado, en el que yo estaba muy distraída con la charla y las explicaciones Dumbledore se giró hacia mí y dijo:

-¿Y usted, Señorita Evans? ¿Cómo avanza su investigación sobre Severus Snape? – Serio, concentrado en mí, con esos ojos claros y esas gafas brillantes.

Y todos se quedaron callados y yo no había preparado una palabra. No lo pensé, no me había parado a pensar que me preguntarían absolutamente nada, estaba en blanco, cansada, con los ojos irritados y la cabeza aún en una nube. No tenía ni idea de que me iban a someter a un interrogatorio… así que dije lo primero que me vino a la cabeza.

- Me lo encontré por casualidad provocada, - me paré, tenía que sonar más profesional- por mí, provocada por mí. – muy elocuente Lily, fantásticamente ridícula- Fui bastante discreta, pero me reconoció, - Dumbledore hizo una mueca de… ¿disgusto?- Me dio la sensación de que no estaba muy contento con su situación, hice como que no quería tener nada que ver con él, no me sirvió de mucho, creo que quiere hablar conmigo…

- ¿Insinúa que pretende reclutarla, señorita Evans? – Moody me interrumpió desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Yo negué con la cabeza.  
- Eso ya lo intentó una vez, y no le sirvió de nada.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, vi como McGonagall asentía con la cabeza reforzando lo rotundo de lo que yo acababa de decir. Miré a James y a Sirius, ambos más serios de lo que los he visto en mucho tiempo, en cambio Lupin parecía preocupado con la mirada clavada en algún punto indeterminado de la mesa.

- ¿Y si le dices que te lo estás pensando?- dijo Peter al fin, James le miró como si fuera a saltarle al cuello en cualquier momento- A mí tampoco me hace ninguna gracia James, pero es mejor que perderle la pista, ¿no?

Lupin asintió sin parecer muy convencido, James me miró como preguntándome qué opinaba, y Sirius siguió exactamente igual de serio. Creo que Dumbledore sonrió justo en el instante en que volví a hablar.

-No creo que sea necesario, pero puedo tomármelo como una medida desesperada si quiere desentenderse de mí en otra ocasión o si no consigo sonsacarle nada.

- Ya le ha sonsacado lo suficiente Señorita Evans. – dijo Dumbledore, y sonó como un soplo de aire fresco- sabemos lo que hace, está reclutando jóvenes con talento, lo bueno es que ya los tenemos a todos aquí, lo malo es que ahora deberemos evitarle a toda costa. Excepto usted- hizo una pausa dramática, sonrió y me dijo sin más:- Lily, no le pierdas de vista.

Sí, lo has leído bien, Dumbledore me tutea, me tutea a mí, me habla como si fuera un igual, una bruja a su mismo nivel, me va a costar mucho corresponder ese trato.

Y para mi tranquilidad pasaron a otro tema del que, claro está, no puedo hablarte.

2 de marzo

He estado repasando todo lo que he escrito aquí, parezco una borracha adicta al café y emocionalmente inestable. Querido diario, mi vida no es normal, lo entiendo, pero no soy así, no me paso todos los fines de semana bebiendo, no lo hago, solo que… he tenido un par de noches bastante horrorosas y lo de tener piso propio propicia toda esta vorágine de tiempo muerto en el sofá.

3 de marzo

Hace días que no veo a Severus, he estado pasando algo de tiempo con Sirius, desde que le echaron de casa necesita un urgente toque femenino en el piso y he estado conjurando un par de mochos para que limpien solos. Sí, lo más útil que he hecho últimamente es conjurar bayetas y sacar el polvo de las estanterías. Oh, no, miento, he dado un par de viajes con James en la moto, de noche, claro. Tengo que hacer algo más para distraerme un poco.

4 de marzo

Hoy me he sentido un poco más útil. He quedado con Sinistra pero al final me he enviado una lechuza diciéndome que no podía venir. He ido igualmente al bar en que encontré a Snape la última vez con la idea de sentarme a escribirle una carta a Deidre, hace tiempo que no sé nada de ella y sé que si intento escribirle algo en clave para que solo ella pueda entenderlo lo hará. Pero Snape estaba allí. Apoyado contra la pared del café, como si me esperara. Al principio no sabía qué hacer, mi instinto me decía que saliera corriendo, pero mi misión es averiguar todo lo que pueda sobre él, aunque no sé porqué creo que sé mucho más de lo que parece.

Pasé por delante de él y ni se dio cuenta. ¡No se dio cuenta! ¿te lo puedes creer? Ni se enteró, no sé, creo que llamo lo suficiente la atención como para que se enterara de que paso a medio metro de él. Todavía no sé porqué pero aproveché el momento y sin pensar qué estaba haciendo me metí la mano en el bolsillo, cogí la varita y le petrifiqué con un disimulo digno de Mata Hari. Y se quedó ahí, mirando al infinito a metro y medio de mí. Debí de parecer una cría, mirándole con la cabeza ladeada y una ceja alzada, algo entre "ni te has enterado, eh" y "ay pobre… mira que es tonto".

Y ¿qué iba a hacer entonces? ¿Matarle? Se me antojó tirarle de las orejas, o estrellarle un pastel en la cara, hubiera sido divertido. Pero cruel. Pero, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Vete a saber a cuantos muggles habrá colaborado en matar este hombre. Maldita sea, creo que tengo un dilema moral importante. Tengo que dejar de hacer cosas tan impulsivas, tengo que dejar de ir por la vida petrificando mortífagos porque me apetezca.

El caso es que me metí en el café, pedí mi capuchino de rigor y me esperé a que se pasara el efecto del hechizo, desde un lugar en que podía verle. Casi ni me di cuenta de que se le había pasado, porque sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y entró con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

- Eso ha sido muy infantil por tu parte Lily. – dijo al sentarse.

Ni le miré, seguí leyendo mi ejemplar de "El retrato de Dorian Gray", eché un sorbo al capuchino y dije:

- Podría haber sido peor, y lo sabes.

Oh, no, mierda, había quedado con Lupin para ayudarle a practicar unos hechizos protectores, me marcho. ¡Zeus! ¡Concéntrate Lily! ¡No puedes ir así por la vida, y menos ahora!


End file.
